The Science of Love: REWRITTEN
by MJ MOD
Summary: Erik is a scientist on the road to Paradise with Christine, an architecture student. But they both will find that there are bumps, and even potholes, on the road. My very first fic, so if have suggestions to improve it, send them to me.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Shall we begin again? This is a very big departure from my other three attempts. There will be no evil ex-mistress to interfere, no deranged murderer, and no thirst for revenge. What we will have is a slightly nerdy reclusive scientist who falls helplessly in love for the first time in his life. Lots of romance with a lot of humor mixed in for fun. Let me know what you think in your reviews.**

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMOD (A very big contributor to this story)**

**The Science of Love**

**Chapter 1**

"NO! Absolutely not!" Erik insisted in an emphatic tone as he paced the length of the kitchen.

Marie sighed deeply at the sight of her agitated boss. "Meg," she said as she directed her voice towards the small speaker microphone on the state of the art phone. "Erik is right. It is extremely irresponsible of you not to ask permission before you invite someone home."

Erik stopped in mid-stride and nodded his head in agreement with Marie's statement. _It was his home, he paid all the bills, and therefore he and he alone could make the rules, _he thought with a sense of entitlement. _Besides, he was working against a tight deadline with his latest research project, and the last thing he needed was some silly college girl hanging around gawking in disgust at his scarred face._

Marie smiled slightly at the look of satisfaction on Erik's homely face. _Ah, my dear Erik, this is not over yet,_ she thought to herself as she waited patiently for her cunning daughter's carefully planned manipulation to begin.

"Of course you're right Mother, I guess I just wasn't thinking. I just feel so bad for Christine, being all alone on Christmas." Meg said with sadness evident in her sweet voice.

Erik frowned at the though of someone being all alone, for he knew only too well how lonely the holidays could be. "Why doesn't she go home to her family?" he asked naively stepping right into Meg's trap as he slowly approached the table to take a seat next to Marie.

"Her parent's were killed in an auto accident when she was only seven. She grew up in several foster homes." Marie informed him as she carefully poured him a measured ten ounces of steaming black coffee into his 'I'm with stupid' mug.

"Oh," Erik responded with a small feeling of guilt beginning to play around his conscience. "What about one of her foster families, surely they would want her to visit for the holidays?" he questioned as he added four perfectly measured teaspoons of raw sugar to his coffee.

"Most foster families are only interested in the money they get from the state for taking in foster kids. Christine didn't have a very easy time of it growing up." Meg said over the speaker.

"I am sorry dear, but Erik is right, this is his home. I'm afraid that you will just have to uninvite Christine." Marie said with a motherly firmness causing Erik to frown at being the one to cause someone to be lonely on Christmas.

"Well, I guess I could always stay in the dorm with Christine." Meg said forlornly as she expertly played her next card.

Marie bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look of upset on her employer's face, she calculated that Meg would have Erik not only inviting her roommate for the upcoming holidays, but he would send his private jet for their traveling comfort as well. 'That is very sweet of you dear. Maybe I can take my vacation early and join you and Christine." Marie offered as she watched Erik closely for his reaction.

Erik began to tap his forehead repeatedly with his forefinger, as was his habit when he became nervous. "Marie, I need you here. I have the meeting with the Rochester Group in three days." He said in an alarmed tone, knowing that he could never get through the dreaded meeting without her presence in the house. She had come to be his one security over the ten years that she had worked for him. As a young nineteen-year-old genius, he had gone through a multitude of housekeepers until he found the unflappable Marie. When she had arrived for her interview, she looked directly in his green eyes as though she did not even notice the horrendous scar that covered the right half of his face. Used to seeing an instant disgust or fear, he was surprised when she actually reached out her hand to shake his. And then he met Meg. The outspoken eleven-year-old who immediately asked him what had happened to his face with the innocence that only came from a child. After his detailed explanation, she seemed to shrug off the scar as unimportant and proceeded to adopt him as the big brother she never had. Now here he was ten years later as dependant as one could be, on his adopted family.

Marie felt sorry for her distressed boss. "Nadir will be here with you. And I will personally instruct the staff before I leave for California." Marie said in a placating voice.

Getting quickly to his feet, Erik resumed his agitated pacing. "This will not do, no, this will not do," he repeated as he taped at his forehead.

"Mother, you stay with Erik," Meg said in a sacrificing tone. "I know that this will be the first Christmas that we have ever been apart, but I just couldn't live with myself if I left Christine all alone."

Erik stood rock still as he heard Meg's selfless suggestion. He owed these two women more than he could ever repay, he thought with a sense of shame. And now because of his unconquered fear of meeting someone new, they were to spend their first Christmas apart. Knowing that he had to put them before his own selfishness he relented. "No, you and your roommate will spend the holiday's here." He said with a decided tone.

Marie looked at her watch and saw that it only took her daughter ten minutes to bend Erik to her will.

"If you're sure Erik," Meg's voice asked hesitantly.

Squaring his shoulders, he stiffened his resolve as he walked back towards the table. "Yes, in fact I'll send the plane for you." He offered in a conciliatory gesture. "When did you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow if that's not too soon?" Meg's voice came over the speaker.

"I'll call Nadir and have him set it up." Erik said as he resumed his seat.

"Thank you Erik, I just know that you're going to like Christine." Meg said happily.

Frowning Erik began to feel the familiar sense of apprehension at the thought of meeting someone new. "I won't have much time, I have a deadline." He said in a hurried voice.

Marie watched with resigned sadness as Erik began to exhibit his characteristic fear at the thought of meeting someone new. "Erik is currently working on a very important project dear; he will have very little time to spare for you or Christine." Marie said in a way to put her nervous boss at ease.

Meg instantly knew that her mother was trying to ease Erik's trepidation. "Well, I want to show Christine around the city anyway. Maybe we could take in a show." She suggested.

Erik felt a little jealous that Meg was planning to spend all of her time with her roommate. "I hope you will find some time for me in your busy schedule." He said sulking.

"I guess I could squeeze you in somewhere." She said with a teasing laugh.

Knowing that in order to spend some time with his 'little sister' as he thought of her now, he would just have face this Christine and make the best of it. "Make sure you do." He fired back in a mocking tone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine shivered in her light raincoat, not at all used to the cold New York weather as she made her way down the plane's stairs behind Meg.

"There is James now," Meg informed her as she saw the approaching silver Bentley. Noticing that Christine was shivering from the cold, Meg gave her friend a cross look. "I told you that you needed to buy a warmer coat."

Christine smiled at Meg's comment. "Oh Meg, we all can't be as lucky as you and have a billionaire for a brother. Besides, I don't need a warm coat in LA."

Rolling her eyes, Meg waived James back into the car as she opened her own door. "He's not my actual brother. Mother and I came to live with him about ten years ago when he hired Mother on as his housekeeper." She said as she motioned for Christine to precede her into the elegant car.

"Oh, I guess I just assumed." Christine said as she entered the warm inviting car.

Shutting the door with a resounding thud that had James frowning in concern for the car, Meg turned to face her friend. "He has been so good to us Christine. I suppose I should warn you that he isn't exactly happy about meeting you."

Christine felt an instant alarm shoot through her at her friend's cryptic comment. "Meg?" she questioned with a speculative gleam in her sky blue eyes.

Meg knew that she would have to face this moment from the start. But how else would she have gotten her friend to agree to accompany her home. "It's not you personally Christine." Meg said in a rush of words. "He doesn't like to meet any new people."

Frowning in confusion, Christine inquired to the reasoning behind Meg's 'brother's' aversion to new acquaintances. "Why?"

Meg sighed heavily as she leaned back into the soft leather seat. "He has a scar on one half of his face." Meg said in a sad tone.

"And…" Christine prompted her friend to finish her explanation.

"And he has had a lot of people turn away from him in fear and disgust. He has had a hard life living with it Christine. I just want to warn you before you meet him." Meg said in a defensive voice.

Christine felt a small measure of sorrow at the thought of the cruelty that had been shown to Meg's brother just on the basis of his looks. "Meg," she called to her friend gently. "I promise that I won't hurt your brother."

Meg felt tears well up in her eyes at the sincerity of Christine's words. "I know you won't Christine, that's why I asked you to come with me."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir watched as his boss tapped his forehead with his fingertip. "Erik," he called out in a gentle tone.

Erik was oblivious to his friend's call as he was in the mist of a total panic attack at the impending arrival of Meg and her friend.

"Erik!" Nadir called a little more forcefully then he intended.

Startled Erik looked up sharply at Nadir's summons. "What?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"I asked you how the Rochester presentation was coming." Nadir said in a measured voice.

"Oh," Erik said as he searched his paper-overloaded desk for his project notes. "Um, I need to do one more test run before I can safely allow my findings to be published." He said in an absent tone.

"The meeting is in two days Erik." Nadir said in a prodding tone.

Frowning at the impending deadline, Erik stood to cross to the window to look out at the cold December afternoon. "I'll be ready Nadir, I always am." He said in a tired voice.

"What has you so irritable today?" Nadir asked as he took in the disorder on Erik's desk.

"Nothing," Erik responded flatly. As he continued to watch the gloomy grey clouds, he felt the familiar apprehension begin to set in.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you get over it soon. Two days is not a lot of time to run one more experiment Erik." Nadir stated in a matter of fact tone.

Just as he was about to correct his misguided friend Erik froze at the sight of his car pulling onto the long private drive leading up to his mansion. "She's here." He said in a shaky voice.

"Who?" Nadir asked as he watched Erik's stiffened form.

"Meg and her roommate." Erik responded automatically.

As if a light bulb had lit directly over his head, all became clear to Nadir. "Roommate, did you say?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bringing his hand up to his forehead, Erik began his nervous tapping. "Yes, Meg's roommate."

Standing up, Nadir made a grand show of stretching his six foot two frame. "Well let's go down and meet this roommate."

Erik felt a bead of sweat break out on his palms. "You go ahead, I have some work that I still need to get to." He said in a stilted voice.

Shaking his head Nadir crossed to loop his arm around Erik's shoulders. "Oh no you don't, you're not going to avoid meeting Meg's friend."

"I have a deadline to meet!" Erik said with his anxiety clearly displayed on his scared face.

"Erik," Nadir began calmly. "She is just a young woman, not unlike Meg." He said in a calm tone.

"But," Erik began as he looked towards the floor.

Nadir felt a sense of anger at the cruelty of people who failed to see the man behind the scarred visage. "Erik, Meg would never allow you to be hurt. She must really trust this young woman in order for her to bring her here."

Erik swallowed at the truth of Nadir's comment. Meg would never allow him to be hurt. "All right, I'll go down with you."

Smiling Nadir led the despondent Erik towards the study's door. "Who knows Erik; she might just be the great love of your life." He said in a jovial tone.

"Right Nadir, and someday Pluto will be unclassified as a planet." Erik responded with an amused jest of his own.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Please let me know what you think in your reviews. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N So everyone likes Nerdy Erik. Thanks for all of the great reviews. Yep poor old Pluto was downgraded from planet status so I guess poor Erik was destined to meet the love of his life in Christine. Here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think in your reviews.**

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMOD **

**The Science of Love**

**Chapter 2**

Christine stood back with a slight feeling of envy as she watched Meg hug her mother tightly.

"Oh, let me look at you," Marie said as she pushed Meg back to hold her at arms length. "You're to thin." She declared with a frown. Turning towards Christine, she gave her a quick once over as well. Shaking her head from side to side, she admonished the two young women. "You must eat to stay healthy! How do you expect to do well in your classes if you do not eat properly? Hmm?" she said as she gave each of them a stern look. "I bet that you are living off the occasional slice of pizza am I right?" She asked with a measured look.

Christine looked down at the floor to hide her amused smile as Marie accurately described their dinner of last evening.

With a heavy sigh, Marie motioned for both to follow her. "Come, I have dinner nearly ready." She said as she began to stride off in the direction of the kitchen.

Meg looked at Christine with a sheepish expression. "We'd better do as she says," she said as she shrugged her shoulders and began to follow her mother with a bemused Christine falling into step beside her. As they entered the large professionally designed kitchen, Christine could not hold in her gasp of delight at the sight of the latest advances in kitchen appliances.

Marie gave Meg an inquiring look as she nodded her head ever so slightly in Christine's direction.

Smiling, Meg informed her mother of Christine's secret passion. "Christine is a fanatic when it comes to cooking. She is forever watching the food network and dreaming of the day when she will have her own show." Meg said with an exaggerated sigh.

Christine felt a blush grace her face at Meg's comment. "I just admire all of their creativity Meg." She responded in a soft voice.

"Ah, a girl after my own heart. Meg couldn't even boil water if you gave her a pot full of water and set the temperature on the stove for her." Marie said as she gave her daughter a disapproving look. "I too, love cooking Christine. Perhaps you would like to make a meal for us one evening during your visit?" Marie said as she opened the oven door to check on her Cornish game hens.

Christine's face brightened at the prospect of using the best tools available to prepare a dish. "Oh Mrs. Giry, it would be my pleasure." She said with such gratitude that caused Meg to roll her eyes in a mocking fashion.

"Just let me know what you will need and I will send Darius to the store." Marie offered as she shut the oven door. "Meg, dinner will not be ready for about thirty more minutes. Why don't you show Christine around the house?" Marie suggested.

"Ok, come on Christine." Meg said casually as she hopped down from her position on the kitchen counter.

Christine followed Meg out the double doors and saw that they were headed towards the grand foyer at which they arrived. "I can't believe that you actually live here Meg," Christine said as she lightly touched the polished mahogany wood of an intricately carved antique table.

Turning to look at her friend, Meg saw that Christine was looking about the room with something akin to awe shining in her eyes. Knowing that Christine had not had the most pleasant upbringing, Meg almost felt guilty that she was so lucky to have such a wonderful family as her mother and Erik. "Yes, Erik has been very good to Mother and I." Meg said with a gentleness that displayed the depth of her gratitude.

"Mr. Korvin is a scientist I think you mentioned?" Christine asked as she looked up at the grand crystal chandelier that hovered over the massive cherry wood dining table.

"Erik is a research scientist. He is currently working on something involving stem cells." Meg said offhandedly as she walked through the dining room towards the elegant salon that had several priceless works of art adorning the walls.

"I wouldn't think that research work would pay so well." Christine said as she followed Meg.

"It doesn't. Erik makes his fortune by playing the stock market. He set up some computer program that watches the stocks and then it tells him when to buy and sell. He says it's a hobby. Just think what he could do if he did it on a full time basis." Meg said with a resigned sigh. "But he insists that his true calling is research. Speaking of the devil," Meg said as she heard Erik and Nadir's footsteps on the stairs. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Christine fell into step behind Meg as they made their way back towards the staircase. With a smile on her face, Christine watched as Meg raced up the few bottom stairs that separated her and Erik to throw herself into his outstretched arms.

"Why weren't you here to meet me when I got home?" she asked in an exaggerated tone.

Erik smiled down at Meg's upturned face. "Believe it or not Megan, the world doesn't revolve around you." Erik said with a sarcastic edge to his deep voice.

Pouting, Meg punched his arm playfully. "Erik, you have to be nice to me! It's Christmas, and I will only be here for two weeks." She said insistently.

Sighing dramatically Erik placed his arm around her shoulder. "Two whole weeks, I don't think I can do it." He said with an amused glint shining in his green eyes.

"Try," Meg said sternly before she turned and greeted Nadir. "What's up with you Nadir?" she asked casually.

"Not much Meg and yourself?" He asked as he joined them.

"Just school and work, nothing new." Meg said as she reached Christine's side. "Christine, I want you to meet Erik Korvin and Nadir Khan, his business manager. Erik, Nadir, this is my roommate Christine Daae."

Christine smiled up at the two men. Holding out her hand, she greeted Mr. Khan. "Hello Mr. Khan."

Nadir took the beautiful young woman's hand and smiled. "I know that I am perhaps old enough to be you're uh…much older brother," he said as he winced at the thought of his advanced age over the two younger women. "But please call me Nadir." He said as he released her hand.

Laughing softly Christine nodded her head in agreement. Turning her attention to Mr. Korvin, she was slightly taken aback by the intenseness of his stare.

Erik stood frozen in place, as he looked at the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. He felt his heartbeat accelerate to an immeasurable pace, his palms were sweating and his stomach felt as if a flock of butterflies had taken up residence.

Christine felt a strange sense of unease as Meg's 'brother' continued to stare unblinkingly at her. "Mr. Korvin, thank you for inviting me to your home," she said in a soft voice as she held her hand out to him.

Erik shook his head in order to focus on the words that Christine had just said. Rubbing his sweating palm on his navy polyester pants, he took her offered hand and felt an instant jolt to his heart at the feel of her touch.

Meg and Nadir both watched the strange exchange with quizzical expressions on their collective faces.

Christine smiled up into Erik's scarred face, she knew that Meg had warned her earlier that he was grotesquely scarred, but to her surprise, she found him oddly attractive, not in the customary physical sense, but he had an unexplainable aura about him that pulled at her. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable by his unrelenting stare as he continued to hold on to her hand as thought he were frozen in time.

"Erik, you can give Christine her hand back now." Meg said flatly.

Erik jumped slightly at the sound of his name. With a slight blush accenting his cheeks he abruptly released Christine's hand and turned on his heels to make a beeline for the privacy of his library, as three pairs of shocked eyes stared after his rapidly retreating form.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik paced the room as he tapped his forehead nervously. "Idiot!" he berated himself aloud. Hearing a knock at the door, he called out angrily. "Come in!"

Nadir tried unsuccessfully to hide his amusement at the agitated state of his employer. "Do you want to tell me what just happened out there?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"NO!" Erik said as he sank down onto a red leather chair.

Taking the matching chair directly opposite of Erik's Nadir sat down and began to drum his fingers rhythmically upon the chair's arm. "You were quite rude to Meg's guest." He said simply as he watched Erik closely for any reaction.

Erik grimaced at the accurate description of his previous behavior. "I know," he said with a resigned sigh.

"Erik, may I ask why?" Nadir probed gently.

"I umm…I…" standing up abruptly he began to pace the room. "She made me feel strange." He said in a rush with his back to Nadir.

Nadir bit his lower lip to keep from laughing aloud. Here stood the greatest scientific mind of the century. Which incidentally had one of the highest IQ's ever recorded, and yet the mere sight of a beautiful woman had sent him into a frenetic stupor. Smiling smugly to himself Nadir revised his observation, for it wasn't just the sight of a beautiful woman but the sight of a particular beautiful woman who had caused Erik to act so uncharacteristically. "Well Erik, I think that you may have hurt her feelings." Nadir said quietly. "When I left her and Meg, she was saying that perhaps it would be better if she stayed in a hotel."

Erik felt as though he was punched in the stomach at the thought that he had hurt Christine so much that she would seek shelter elsewhere. "No!" he cried anxiously. "I…Nadir, tell me what to do."

"Well the first thing you're going to do is to sit down and tell me why you acted like you did." Nadir instructed as he motioned to the chair.

Erik crossed the room and reclaimed his previous seat. "I don't know what happened. When I saw her standing there, my mind when blank, my heart began to beat faster and my hands started to sweat. My stomach got all queasy and I couldn't move." Erik related with a pained expression.

"Oh boy, do you have it bad." Nadir said with a shake of his head.

"What?" Erik looked up in alarm.

"You've fallen for her." Nadir said simply.

"That's ludicrous, I don't even know her." Erik scoffed at his manager's suggestion.

"Ok Erik, when have you ever acted like that before?" Nadir asked with a smug expression.

"I…I…it doesn't matter. There is no way that someone could fall in love at first sight, it is scientifically impossible." Erik said with an authoritative tone.

"All right Mr. Science, then how do you explain your behavior? I have seen you around beautiful women before and you have never acted out like that. Nadir said with a knowing look.

Frowning, Erik had to agree with Nadir's assessment. "There is no such thing as love at first sight." Erik said in an irritated voice.

"Well whatever it was, you owe her an apology." Nadir said as he rose from his chair. "And as it is time for dinner, you have the perfect opportunity to make amends."

Erik swallowed hard at the prospect of seeing Christine again. "Wait!" he called frantically to Nadir who had paused at the doorway. "What do I say to her?"

Nadir carefully schooled his expression as he considered Erik's question. "Just tell her that you were called away on an urgent matter and to please excuse your rudeness. Then compliment her on something." Nadir said as he opened the door.

"What?" Erik cried with a squeaking tone.

Sighing, Nadir turned to once again see the fear plainly written across Erik's face. "Tell her you like her hair or shoes or something. Just be yourself Erik." He advised as he walked towards the dining room. "Come on, we don't want to insult her further."

Erik nodded his head nervously as he joined Nadir. _Urgent business, urgent business, hair, hair, hair _he repeated silently within his head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Meg, I really think that I should stay at a hotel," Christine said quietly as they helped Marie transfer the various dishes to the dining room.

"Christine, please don't say that. Erik already said you could stay here for the holidays." Meg said with a pleading look.

"I know Meg, but I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable in his own house." Christine explained as she placed the steaming bowl of rice upon the sideboard.

"Christine, I love Erik, but sometimes…he can just act so weird. I guess with all of his genius you have to take some of his nerdyness as well," Meg said with a resigned look. "Tell you what; if he still acts stupid at dinner then tomorrow we will both go to a hotel."

"No! Meg, I'm sorry I am being so selfish. I will just stay out of his way. I don't want you to be away from your family." Christine said hurriedly as she reminded herself that she should be grateful just to be here.

"You're the most unselfish person I know Christine," Meg responded with a hug. "This is your Christmas too Christine, and if Erik can't get over the bug he has up his butt then we will just have to have to celebrate without him." Meg said with a conviction that had Christine wincing in guilt.

"But," Christine began only to be cut off my Meg.

"No buts, Christine. Let's just see how things go." Meg said as she made her way towards the kitchen. "Come on, if I know my mother, she has a few more things for us to do."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik was relieved that the dining room was empty upon his and Nadir's arrival. _Urgent business, hair, urgent business, hair,_ he kept repeating silently to himself. Hearing the sound of voices, he tensed.

Nadir watched with glee written plainly across his face as Erik took on the most frightened look.

Christine used her back to push open the swinging door that separated the elegant dining room from the kitchen. As she supported the serving platter with one hand, she held the door open for Meg.

Erik seeing that Christine was loaded down with a heavy platter rushed to her side to relieve her of the burdensome weight. "Here…umm, let…me take…that," he said in an unsteady voice.

Smiling, Christine let him take the platter from her. "Thank you Mr. Korvin." She said softly.

Meg watched Erik as he helped Christine with the food. With a furrowed brow, she tried to recall the last time he had ever offered to help her with anything.

Erik placed the platter down with a shaking hand. Turning to face Christine again, he knew that he needed to apologize for his earlier behavior. "Christine," he said as he looked down at her.

Christine felt his nervousness and wanted to put him at ease. "Yes Mr. Korvin?" she asked in an attentive tone.

Swallowing hard, Erik found it difficult to concentrate when she looked up at him. "I…I…I just want to say that I…umm was called away for some…" he stopped abruptly as his mind went blank.

Christine continued to smile up at him. Knowing that he was at a loss for words, she filled in the gap to ease the uncomfortable silence. "Mr. Korvin, I just want you to know how grateful I am that you have invited me for the Christmas holidays." She said simply.

Erik felt a strange comfort in her words. "I want you to feel welcome here. Oh and uh please call me Erik." He said in a rush as he looked towards the floor.

"All right Erik," she said as she tested out his name.

Erik looked up sharply at the sound of his name on her lips. With a stunned expression on his face, he blurted out his rehearsed compliment. "I like your hair, even though it is not symmetrically perfect." Seeing the confusion on her face, he rushed on. "The right side is three millimeters shorter than the left." He said in his confident scientist voice.

An amused smile spread slowly across Christine's face as she digested the strange yet sweet compliment that Erik had given her. "Thank you," she paused as she took in his appearance to try to find something in which to return his compliment. Seeing that his hair was an uneven uncombed mess, she continued her search to his clothing, which was a rumpled plaid short-sleeved shirt, threadbare in places, teamed with navy polyester slacks. Continuing her search to his feet she saw that he wore a pair of well-worn Docksiders, that were popular about twenty some years ago. "You have the most incredible green eyes," she said with an honesty that earned her a look of joy on Erik's scarred face.

Unable to utter a word, Erik held out his arm to escort her to her seat, oblivious to the dropped jaws of the other two occupants within the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Erik needs a make over! Does anyone watch What Not to Wear, or Queer Eye for the Straight Guy? If you do please let me know which team of professionals you would like to help Erik. Please let me know what you think in your reviews. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Wow did I ever get a divided answer on the make over team! I made my decision on what I thought would be the funniest for the story. The team will be revealed at the end of this chapter and will really get to work in the next chapter. Let me know what you think in your reviews.**

**B/N Let's send warm thoughts to Tory. She's sick.**

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMOD **

**The Science of Love**

**Chapter 3**

Christine, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, wiped away the fog from the bathroom mirror as she reflected on the strange events of the previous evening. What a peculiar man Meg's 'brother' was, she thought to herself as she turned on her blow dryer. As she combed through her wet hair, an amused smile slowly graced her face as she noticed that indeed one side of her hair was just a little bit longer. There was something indefinable about Erik that touched her heart. Maybe it was his awkwardness that she found so endearing, or perhaps it was the expectant look within his eyes as he looked at her, as though he was patiently waiting for something of importance from her. Shaking her head, she wondered at the strange feelings that filled her when in his presence. She could well imagine how hard life must have been for him with his facial deformity. From what she had garnered from Meg, Erik had excelled academically at a very young age, receiving the first of many degrees by age nine. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was nearly 8:30. "Damn," she cursed to herself, as she knew that Meg had said that she wanted to be on the road by nine at the latest. Pulling herself from her thoughts, Christine kicked it into high gear, totally oblivious to the uproar taking place two floors below.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Erik asked in an annoyed tone as he glared darkly at Meg.

Meg gave Erik a look that screamed 'you've got to be kidding'. Taking a deep breath, she knew that she had to handle the 'sensitive genius' carefully. "Erik, you have ten of the exact same shirt and pants. Your shoes were bought back in the eighties." She said in a slow, measured tone.

"So, I like not to have to think about what I'm going to wear. I have much more important things to think about." Erik said in a defensive manner as he lifted his 'I'm with stupid' mug to his lips for a long drink of his overly sweetened coffee.

Rolling her eyes dramatically Meg shrugged her shoulders as she turned to make herself some toast. "Well if you ever want to catch Christine's eye you'll have to give up some of your…uh… nerdy clothes." Meg said the last few words under her breath in hopes that Erik would not have heard.

"Nerdy clothes!" Erik yelled a little too loudly, causing Marie to look up from her cooking. "The way you talk you'd think I was wearing a Star Trek uniform, pocket protector, all teamed up with thick black glasses adorned with the obligatory white tape." Erik said with a pouting expression.

The door swung open to reveal Nadir as he arrived early for his meeting with Erik. "Good morning," he greeted the three.

Marie turned and offered her own greeting in response while both Meg and Erik ignored his entrance.

"Erik, if you didn't want my opinion on how you could impress Christine then you shouldn't have asked." Meg said with a slightly exasperated edge to her voice.

Nadir stood in silence as he looked from Meg to Erik and then to Marie who was doing her best to hide her amusement at the absurdity of the situation. "Have I missed something here?" Nadir asked cautiously.

Meg turned her attention to Nadir and gleefully imparted the information of the day. "Erik is interested in Christine and has asked what I think he could do to improve himself so that he could impress her."

Nadir slowly turned to face his red-faced boss as a huge grin spread across his dark face. "So Erik, you find Ms. Daae to your liking after all." He said with an irritating smugness that had Erik vowing to knock ten percent off his year-end bonus.

"Shut up Nadir!" Erik growled as he looked down and sulked in his coffee.

Chuckling lightly to himself Nadir helped himself to some coffee. "So little Meg, what have you planned for the day?" He asked as he took a seat beside the still bristling Erik.

"Christine and I are going into the city for some last minute shopping." Meg replied as she slid into her seat beside Erik.

Marie plated Erik's breakfast with well-practiced precision. Two perfectly poached eggs encompassed the upper right quarter of the large plate, while four whole-wheat toast triangles, crust removed of course, were housed to the upper left quarter. The bottom half consisted of three strips of crispy bacon cut to equal length as to not cause any unbalance upon the plate.

"Thank you Marie," Erik said automatically as his customary breakfast was placed in front of him.

Marie patted his shoulder sympathetically as she passed him to resume her seat. "Meg will you please pick up some fresh sage while you are out?" She asked her daughter.

Meg groaned in response as she thought of the tedious chore, "Mother, if I take Christine into a grocery story I'll never get her out!" Meg complained in a whiny voice.

Erik's attention snapped up abruptly at the mention of Christine's name. "Why would you say that?" he questioned sharply.

Meg's brow creased at the anxious tone of Erik's question. "Because she is somewhat of a gourmet chef wannabe." Meg said as she studied Erik's features.

Erik felt three pair of stunned eyes upon him. "Oh," he said simply as he looked down at his breakfast and continued eating.

Marie, Nadir and Meg all exchanged knowing looks as they each tried to hide their amusement. 'The sage, Meg?" Marie reminded her daughter.

Sighing with dramatic flair, Meg acquiesced, "All right, but don't get worried if you don't see me before midnight."

The kitchen room door swung open and Christine joined the foursome. "Good morning," she greeted softly as she gracefully entered the room.

Erik sprang to his feet at her entrance and just stared at her, totally oblivious to the little piece of egg yoke that hung onto his bottom lip.

"Good morning dear," Marie said as she rose. "Would you like some coffee Christine?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." Christine said as she smiled up into Erik's piercing green eyes. As he continued to stare at her, she grasped for some way to put him more at ease.

Meg's whole body was shaking in an effort to hold in the hysterical laughter that was threatening to erupt from her at any moment.

Nadir as a fellow man was embarrassed for the male sex at Erik's complete betrayal of the 'man code'.

Not knowing what to do, Christine reached for Erik's forgotten napkin and gently wiped the egg from his lips. "There," she said with a satisfied smile. Lifting herself up on her toes, she softly kissed his cheek. "Please sit down Erik; you're going to spoil me with your elegant manners." She said in a soft tone that caused a happy grin to spread across Erik's disfigured features.

Meg and Nadir watched in stunned silence as Erik sat down and beamed at each of them as though he had just won a mega million lottery.

"Your perfume Christine, it smells so familiar to me." Marie said as she handed the younger woman a cup of coffee.

"It is 'Somewhere' by Evans. My mother used to wear it. I'm afraid that they discontinued it about two years ago, so I only have a small amount left." Christine said in a sad voice that testified to her wistfulness.

"I'm sorry to hear that dear, it is nice to have something that helps us remember." Marie replied in a knowing tone.

Smiling Christine threw off the depressing turn of the conversation and decided to broach the subject of her cooking. "Mrs. Giry," she began politely. "If it would be all right with you, may I cook this evening's dinner?"

Marie smiled at her daughter's friend. "On one condition dear," she said with a delighted look in her blue eyes.

"Anything," Christine said with an excited expression.

"You must call me Marie," Marie said with a mocking frown.

Christine laughed softly at the Marie's condition. "Very well, Marie."

"Now, what can I get you for breakfast, Meg only wanted toast." She said with an affronted look.

Christine also only wanted toast but did not want to offend Marie. "I don't want you to go to any trouble." She said considerately.

"It makes me happy to cook for those I care about." Marie said as she crossed to her professional stove. "How about some bacon and eggs?"

"Yes, thank you." Christine said as she crossed back to the table and took a seat next to Meg.

Nadir looked at Erik and decided to see how well his boss could concentrate with the beautiful Ms. Daae in the room. "So Erik, are you ready for our meeting with the Rochester group?" He asked as he looked at Erik with an expectant expression.

Erik started abruptly at the sound of his name. "What did you say?" he asked an amused Nadir.

"I asked if you were prepared for your meeting with the Rochester people." Nadir responded.

"Uh…uh, what meeting?" Erik said a frown on his face.

Nadir looked somewhat taken aback as Erik, who in the past seven years had astonished him by not forgetting even the smallest of details had completely forgotten one of the most important meetings of this year. "The meeting that is scheduled for 2:00 tomorrow afternoon, the meeting that will decide if we get the funding for the stem cell research project." He informed his boss with a stunned expression.

"Oh, uh, I am prepared." Erik said in a low tone.

Meg watched Erik with a pained expression. _Boy oh boy big bro, do you have it bad_, she thought to herself with amazement. And while she would love nothing better than for Erik and Christine to find some happiness with each other, she was worried that one or both could end up getting hurt. _I've got to have a long talk with Christine_, she thought decisively. "Mother, can Christine borrow your coat? The one she has is only suited for California winters." Meg asked unaware that her question caused a little bit of embarrassment to Christine.

Erik who was watching Christine from beneath his lashes could tell that she was somewhat ashamed that Meg had mentioned her lack of adequate clothing. Deciding that he would do anything to take away the look of shame, Erik admonished Meg. "Well Megan," he began using the longer version of her name that he knew she hated. "I can certainly understand why Christine only has a coat to suit the climate in which she lives!"

Christine looked up and gave Erik a grateful smile.

Erik felt as though he had just scored a winning touchdown as he watched her expression change.

Meg scowled at her brother, "Well Erik," she said with a sarcastic edge. "That may well be, but it still doesn't change the fact that it is 23 degrees outside and Christine only has a light rain coat to protect her." Meg finished with a look of irritation in her eyes.

"Hush the both of you!" Marie admonished as she set Christine's breakfast before her. "Christine, I have a wool coat that is a size too small for me; it would make me so happy if you would allow me to give it to you."

Smiling, Christine still felt embarrassed, "Thank you Marie, I promise to take good care of it." She said as she picked up her fork and began to eat the perfectly prepared breakfast.

Erik felt a sadness fill him at the thought of Christine having to accept a gift of a used coat. From what Meg had told him, he knew that Christine was all alone in the world and was working a full time job in addition to her full class schedule. What little assistance she did receive from the government was immediately eaten up by the high cost of her tuition. As he sat there and considered the difficulties that she must face on a day-to-day basis, he decided that it was up to him to see that she never had to do without again. It was to be his role to ensure that she was taken care of and loved. '_LOVED?'_ His mind screamed out in confusion. "Excuse me," he said as he quickly rose and exited the kitchen with four pairs of bewildered eyes watching his retreat.

Meg looked at the swinging door back to Erik's half-eaten breakfast. "He didn't finish his breakfast," she said in an astonished whisper.

Marie shook her head at the strange events that had begun with the arrival of one Ms. Christine Daae.

Meg, shaking herself rose, from her chair as well. "Mother, where is the coat so Christine and I can get going?" She asked abruptly without an ounce of manners.

"In the hall closet dear," Marie said in a resigned tone as she was well used to her daughter's impolite way of conversation.

Christine took a few more bites of her breakfast and thanked Marie once again. "Thank you Marie, for the delicious breakfast and the coat as well."

Marie patted Christine's hand. "My pleasure dear, now you had better hurry or Meg will leave you behind." She said with a beaming smile.

"Good bye Mr. Khan," Christine said as she loaded her dishes into the state of the art dishwasher.

"Goodbye," Nadir called after her departing form. Turning to Marie, he shook his head. "Well this should be an interesting couple of weeks." He offered in an amused tone.

"Yes, I'd have to say that I agree with you on that statement, Nadir." Marie responded as she poured herself a fresh cup of coffee.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik paced the foyer as he waited for Meg. 'LOVE' the word kept repeating itself over and over again within his head. Love wasn't scientifically proven. As a scientist he had always scoffed at the idea of love, yet here he stood in the midst of a nervous breakdown at his undefined feelings for a woman. Hearing Meg's light footsteps he turned and pounced on her unsuspecting form. "MEG!" he yelled anxiously.

Putting her hand to her chest she tried to slow her rapidly beating heart. "Jesus Erik! You scared me!" she said as she gave him a look of intense fury.

"Sorry," he apologized in a low voice.

"Did you want something?" she asked with an inquiring gaze.

"Umm…I want your help with my clothes." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Meg replied as she tried to decipher his words.

"I said that I want you to help me pick out some new clothes." He said with a twinge of red accenting his cheeks.

Meg failed to hide the satisfied smile that spread across her perky features. "Ok, I will help you Erik." She said in a cryptic tone that gave Erik's heart a lurch.

"Fine, we can go shopping tomorrow." Erik responded with dread filling his voice, as there was absolutely nothing he abhorred more than wasting time in the pursuit of clothing.

"Oh no Erik, you are way beyond my talent." Meg replied as she circled him taking in his polyester pants and familiar plaid shirt. "No, I will need to call in the professionals for this task."

Erik scowled at the look of glee that alighted her blue eyes. "What do you mean professionals?" he asked with a great sense of apprehension.

"I know five guys that do this sort of thing for a living. Don't you worry one little bit Erik, I will arrange for you to meet with them later today. I'll call you with the time and the place." She said as she reached up and gave him a quick hug.

Erik watched her warily as she skipped happily towards the closet. Knowing that he would have to endure her torture in his quest to attract Christine he shrugged his shoulders resignedly as he turned and ascended the stairs towards his second floor laboratory.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Ok so now you know that the Fab 5 will be doing Erik's make over. I hope that no one on the What Not To Wear side is too disappointed. I just think that it will be extremely funny to see how Erik deals with Karsen. Please let me know what you think in your reviews. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. I also have no claim on Queer Eye For The Straight Guy, I certainly hope that all will take this parody with the humor in which it was intended. **

**Also I don't claim the line "It's your dime, spill it!" as this was used many times in the television show Mama's Family by Thelma Harper, not as the original line of some other fan fiction author's work as someone likes to claim! Who's the plagiarist now??? **

**A/N Hey everyone, this is the chapter that I got accused of plagiarism on. So I have made a few minor changes to shut up the lone naysayer. Anyway it really wont change the story overall as I only changed two words. Let me know what you think. **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMOD (Great Job MJ, I don't know what I'd do without you!)**

**The Science of Love**

**Chapter 4**

Erik stood outside the Manhattan studio as an overwhelming sense of doom enclosed him. "Is this the correct address?" he asked his business manager.

Nadir looked down at the piece of paper where he had written down Meg's instruction. "Yes, this is it," he said in verification. Looking at the telling fear in Erik's eyes, Nadir laughed lightly to himself, "Come on Erik," he prodded him.

Erik swallowed hard at the lump in his throat as he unwillingly fell into step beside his friend.

Nadir walked up to the reception area while Erik stood back to view the numerous ceiling to floor posters denoting the various shows the network produced. He recognized a very popular comedian, what appeared to be a reality chef competition, a fashion reality show and then his heart lodged in his throat, for there it was. A life-sized poster featuring five attractive males with the title Queer Eye for the Straight Guy emblazed in huge bold lettering.

Nadir returned to inform his boss that they would be met shortly. As he opened his mouth to impart the information, the words froze on his tongue as he took in the paleness of Erik's features. "Erik!" he called out sharply with alarm.

"Get Meg on the phone now!" he demanded.

Nadir quickly accessed his database of numbers on his cell.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg dug through her purse searching for her ringing cell phone as she waited for Christine to purchase her last gift. "It's your dime, spill it," she greeted her caller.

Nadir shook his head at Meg's less than cordial greeting. "Meg, I have Erik for you," he said as he handed the phone over to his employer.

"MEG!" Erik began uncontrollably. "What in hell have you set up for me?"

Meg's face scrunched up in a sheepish expression. "I just did what you asked me," she said cautiously.

Erik began pacing in his well-worn docksiders. "What I asked you my dear Megan," he said with an emphasis on her much hated name, "was to help me buy some new clothes, not to make a laughingstock out of me by putting me on public display!" He all but yelled into the phone.

Meg held the phone away from her ear as she heard the anger in her brother's voice. "Calm down Erik!" she said in an irritated tone that only caused Erik's temper to escalated higher. "You are not going to be put on the program, this is just the place where they work, so it was the most convenient place for you to meet up with them," she explained impatiently. "They are doing you a huge favor Erik!" she returned irritated. "Try to remember that it is only three days until Christmas, and most of them have taken time out of their holiday break to come in and help you. So I expect you to behave and show them the gratitude that they deserve!"

Erik frowned at Meg's admonishing comments. "All right," he replied grudgingly.

Sighing deeply Meg's heart felt a small sting of pain for Erik, as she knew that it was difficult for him to be out in the public eye where he was met with disgusted and frightened stares. "Erik, you know that I would never put you in a situation where I thought you might be hurt." She said in a softer voice that seemed to calm Erik's agitated nerves.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just…" his voice trailed off in a tone of uncertainty.

"It's just what Erik?" Meg questioned from the other end of the phone line.

'It's just that I want Christine to notice me," he said in such a wistful tone that tears began to fill Meg's eyes.

"She already does notice you Erik, and she sees you as the sweet man that you have always been." Meg said with a small smile gracing her face.

"Mr. Korvin?" Jai inquired as he and his other partners approached the shabbily dressed man in the lobby.

Erik turned to face the five men bearing down on him. "Yes," he answered hesitantly as he took in each man's appraising stare.

Carson slowly circled Erik as he held his forefinger to his pursed lips, taking in the raw material he had to work with. 'I think we had better start with his wardrobe, the salon will never let him in the way he is dressed now." Carson said as he shook his head sadly.

Kyan reached out and felt the rough texture of Erik's overly long hair. "What shampoo and conditioner do you use?" he questioned a stunned Erik.

Erik's eyes widened in terror as the tall blond man dressed in a pink cashmere jacket teamed with plaid pink and green pants began to take his measurements.

"Meg," Erik whispered in a frightened voice.

"Is that Meg on the phone?" Jai asked as he took the phone from Erik's hand. "Meg, its Jai." He informed her as he walked a short distance away from the team's initial inspection. "Now don't you worry sweet little Meg, me and the guys are going to take good care of your friend."

"Jai," Meg sighed into the phone. "Please be sensitive to Erik, he is so nervous that I don't think that he could take it if anything went wrong." She said worriedly.

"I promise you that when I return him to you he will be a new confident man." Jai responded to her apprehensive comment. "Now I've got to get to work, bye Meg," he said abruptly as he flipped the phone shut with a decisive snap.

Erik jumped back slightly as Carson began to take his inseam measurement.

"Now don't be like that big boy," Carson exclaimed with an offended look. "It's not like you have something that I haven't seen before," Carson said with a mischievous wink to his right eye as he resumed his measuring. His eyes widened as his hand brushed against the proof of Erik's attributes. "But then again I could be wrong," Carson said with an awe filled voice that brought a twinge of red to Erik's cheeks.

Ted and Thom stood back and watched Erik's reaction to their fellow team members. "We'd better get in there before Carson scares him off completely." Thom said with experience.

Nadir watched with amusement dancing in his dark eyes. He made a mental note to himself to give Meg a big hug the next time he saw her, as this had to be the best entertainment he had in years.

Thom and Ted walked up and greeted Erik and Nadir in a more traditional manner than their other cohorts. "Mr. Korvin, I'm Ted Allen," he said as he held out his hand to Erik.

Erik took Ted's offered hand automatically as he felt an overwhelming need to flee.

"This is Thom Filicia, he is our resident expert in the home décor arena," Ted informed Erik as he indicated the dark haired man at his side.

Erik shook hands again with one of the gentlemen that Meg had arranged to make him over without uttering a single word.

Jai walked up to the group. "Erik, Meg has already filled us in about your wanting to present a more polished image to a catch the eye of a particular young woman." He said as he motioned for the doorway.

Erik gave Nadir a pleading look as he was ushered out of the building by the five enthusiastic men.

Two large SUV stood at the ready to receive the coming group. "Ted, Carson, why don't you come with me and Erik for the wardrobe selections, while Kyan and Thom go ahead and map out some strategy for the salon," Jai suggested as they all pooled around a nervous Erik.

Kyan nodded his head in agreement, "Great idea, I think that I will need to stop of at Saks for some items before we hit the salon, so," he said as he looked at his stylish watch. "Let's meet up in about two hours."

Carson was already seated in the back of the first SUV and motioning for Erik to take a seat in next to his pink-outfitted form. "Don't be shy Erik, we've got a lot of work to do in the next two hours," he said with a boyish smile gracing his perfectly moisturized face.

Erik reluctantly got in the large car and slid into the seat next to the flamboyant Carson.

Nadir stood poised on the sidewalk unsure of his role in this upcoming chain of events. "Erik, did you want me to accompany you?" he questioned with a hopeful expression for he did not want to miss a moment of the festivities.

"YES!" Erik said a little too loudly as he motioned for Nadir to take the vacant seat in the front.

Taking the indicated seat, he hid his amusement as Jai slid in beside Erik, forcing Erik into the middle of the two very talkative men.

Ted put the large vehicle into gear and navigated his way among the bustling city streets. Looking up into the rear view mirror he caught Carson's eye, "Where to?" he questioned the fashion expert of their little group.

Carson's face took on a pensive look as he considered the limitless possibilities, "I think that we should start off at Barneys," he said matter-of-factly. That caused Erik to swallow hard at the prospect of what the man seated to his left would select in the way of clothing for him.

"Erik," Jai called out as he began to get a sense of the man who so desperately needed his help. "Meg has told me that you have recently met her roommate and would like to try to get to know her a little bit better," he said in a soothing tone that helped Erik relax a small bit.

"Yes, Christine," Erik said in a wistful far off tone that melted the hearts of the three men assigned to make his wish come true.

"Christine," Jai repeated. "Tell us all that you know about Christine," he instructed as they made their way towards the busy downtown-shopping district.

"She is a senior at Stanford, studying Architecture. Her parents died when she was quite young, so she has grown up in the foster system. From what Meg has told me she is a hard worker, while she is on a full academic scholarship, she pays for all of her living expenses through her full time job." Erik said with unmistakable pride.

Both Carson and Jai had a dreamy look in their eyes. "What else can you tell us, what are some of her hobbies?" Jai continued to probe.

"I think that Meg said that she likes to cook," Erik offered.

Ted straightened in his driver's seat, "That is my area, perhaps we could arrange a cooking lesson as a first date," Ted said to his other team members.

Carson nodded his head in agreement, "Wonderful idea Ted, that way they could get more comfortable with each other while you could be there to help Erik through any rough spots."

Erik felt a hopefulness wash over him as the men began to discuss the details of his and Christine's upcoming date. Perhaps with the help of these five men, he could succeed and begin to gather his confidence to ask Christine for a date. Perhaps he could just win her after all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine took in Meg's harried expression and frowned quizzically. "Is everything all right?" she asked with a concerned look.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Meg responded in a defensive tone causing Christine's frown to deepen.

"No reason," Christine said slowly as she studied her friend.

"If you are finished we need to get the grocery store," Meg said with a great sigh.

Christine's eyes brightened at the prospect of cooking this evening's upcoming meal. "Great!" She said as she led the way towards Meg's car.

Once they were both settled comfortably in Meg's expensive European sports car that Erik had given her as a high school graduation present, Meg began to broach the subject of Erik's tender feelings for her friend. "Christine," Meg called out to garner her friend's attention.

Christine looked over at Meg and saw that her roommate was struggling with something. "Ok Meg, are you finally going to tell what has been bothering you all day?"

Sighing deeply Meg turned onto the freeway to make their twenty-mile trek to the grocery store. "It's Erik," Meg said with an apprehensive tone.

"Erik?" Christine responded questioningly.

"Yes, Erik. Christine if you haven't noticed he's crazy about you!" Meg said in an exasperated voice.

"Really?" Christine whispered in a pleasantly surprised tone.

Meg looked over sharply at her friend. "Yes, really," she said as she studied the goofy expression on Christine's face.

"I think that he is very sweet," Christine said as she turned her blushing face away from Meg's scrutiny.

"Yes, he is and I want him to stay that way," Meg said in a tone that issued a warning censure.

Christine knew exactly what her friend was trying to say, "Meg, I don't know what you want me to say," she offered in way of response.

"Oh Christine, I guess all I want is for you to know that Erik has never really had a date before. He has never really been interested in anything other than science up until he met you," Meg said in a protective tone. "I guess I just want you to promise me that if you don't think of him in that way that you won't let him get his heart broken," Meg finished in a clumsily.

Smiling Christine reached out and patted her friend's arm. "Meg, I can't really explain it, but when I am around Erik, I feel like he is calling to me, as though he is my other half on this earth," Christine said in soft voice that denoted her own stunned surprise.

Meg smiled as she considered a relationship between two of her most favorite people. "Thank you Christine. I knew that you of all people would be able to see beyond Erik's physical appearance to the wonderful man he is deep inside," Meg said in an emotional voice.

Christine smiled at the love so evident in Meg's expression. "Erik is lucky to have someone as protective as you Meg," she said gently.

"It is I who am lucky Christine," Meg responded as they continued down the highway. "I guess that maybe I should tell you that Erik is at this very minute receiving a makeover."

Christine's brow creased into a frown. "Makeover?" she questioned her guilty looking friend.

"Hmm, yeah, I kind of set up for the guys I used to intern with last summer to help Erik out," She said as she avoided Christine's accusatory eyes.

Christine eyebrows shot straight up in shocked surprise. "The Queer Eye for the Straight Guys team?" Christine shouted out in an unladylike tone.

Meg swallowed hard at the look of admonishment she was receiving from her roommate. "Well he asked me to get him to look better for you," she responded in a rush of self-defending words.

Christine felt her heart lift at the lengths that Erik would go to please her. "He did?" she said in a happy tone.

Meg seeing that she was off the hook smiled in delight. "Yes he did, so make sure that you make a big deal of his changed look tonight."

Christine merely smiled dreamily as she turned away from her roommate to stare out at the cold winter New York day.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Hey all, WaytoointoErik has started a C2 called Phiction For Mature Eyes Only, she was kind enough to include me as a staff member, so if you have any recommendations of well written mature modern day stories, please message them to me so MJ and I can take a read. Thanks! **** Let me know if you want to see more of the Queer Eye guys in the next upcoming chapters. Please let me know what you think in your reviews. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. I also have no claim on Queer Eye For The Straight Guy, I certainly hope that all will take this parody with the humor in which it was intended. **

**A/N Happy Halloween! My fingers are still tinted orange from carving two pumpkins. Thanks for making the trek over to I really am liking this site! Ok now on with our story, I am really excited about this chapter as MJ and I discussed this weeks ago and I have been dying to get it in print for you. So without further ado…**

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMOD (Awesome job as always!)**

**The Science of Love**

**Chapter 5**

Erik frowned at his reflection in the mirror. "Maybe I didn't use enough," he said to himself as he once again reached for the styling paste the hair stylist had given him. Dipping two fingers in the sticky white substance, he proceeded to rub his hands together vigorously as he was shown earlier in the day. As he began to pull his hands apart, several gooey connective strings remained stationary on both of his hands. Pulling his hands as far as his armlength would allow, he was finally successful in breaking the connective bond of the styling paste. With a quick flick of his wrist, he was able to scoop up the hanging strings into each of the palms of his hands. Impressed with his newest skill, he placed his right hand on the top of his head, clumsily patting in the product on his freshly washed hair. He followed the same procedure with his left hand as he worked the product onto the back of his hair. Looking down at his still sticky hands, he wondered if he could invent a similar product with a less sticky residue. He made a mental note to discuss his new idea with Nadir at their next scheduled planning meeting. Reaching for his newly bought blow dryer, he pushed the button to activate the power. Holding the dryer at arms length, he proceeded to mimic the earlier actions of the stylist. As his hair began to lose its moisture, he was somewhat puzzled that his hair appeared to be hardening into an impenetrable shell, much like the surface of the Sulcata tortoises, indigenous to the North Americas. Switching off the dryer, he used his fingers to pry apart the coagulate strands of his hair. Satisfied with his handiwork on his hair, he reached for the cover up that Kyan had given him. Opening the flesh colored makeup; he used the small white spatula to dip a small amount of the cream out of the jar. Smearing the thickened makeup onto his fingertips, he proceeded to apply the perfectly matched makeup over the discolored area of his scar. Following it up with the accompanying power, he stood back and regarded his improved appearance. "Not bad Erik," he said with a pleased smile, "not bad at all." Exiting his bathroom, he headed towards his newly stocked closet to select the pre-matched ensemble that Karson has so expertly picked out especially for this evening's dinner. Once he had his new clothes in place, he turned to reach for the handmade Italian shoes that Karson had insisted he buy. Walking back into the bathroom, he reviewed his image with a critical eye. The charcoal grey cashmere sweater fit his physique to perfection, giving him the illusion of muscles he knew he did not possess. The black jeans molded to his thighs as though they were a second skin, a fact that Karsen had deemed necessary if he hoped to win the fair Christine. Teamed with his newly cut hair and cover up; he had to admit that he never looked better. If only Christine would think so as well, he wished silently to himself. Reaching onto the bathroom counter he retrieved his watch and saw that it was close to eight, the time that Meg had said that dinner was to begin. Inhaling a deep calming breath, he turned and exited his room, hopeful that all of his hard work of the day would prove successful in attracting Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg paced anxiously outside of Erik's bedroom, as she had been for the last twenty minutes. How he had made it into the house without encountering her she did not know, for she had set up a command post at the bottom of the staircase for the last several hours. Looking at her watch she knew that he had to come out soon, as dinner was only ten minutes away. Hearing Erik's footsteps on the hardwood floor, Meg jumped back and turned her expectant gaze upon the opening door. The sight that met her eyes had her tearing up with pride. Gone were the plaid short-sleeved shirt, navy polyester pants and pair of well-worn nineteen eighty's shoes. Gone was the scruffy looking, uneven hair that if it had the power to talk, would have begged to be introduced to a comb.

"Oh Erik," she said in a pleased tone as she gently embraced the man who had come to mean so much to herself and her mother. "You look amazing. Ouch!" Meg cried out as she held her cheek. "Your hair just gave me a splinter!" she said in irritation.

Erik gave her a look of distain as he watched her rub her injured cheek.

"Do you think that Christine will like my new look?" he asked nervously.

Seeing that he was very anxious to impress Christine, Meg didn't have the heart to tell him his head looked like a porcupine. "She is going to love it," she said with a conviction that caused a relieved smile to Erik's made up face.

Erik felt a little more at ease with his new appearance now that he had seemed to pass Meg's stringent scrutiny. "Is Christine ready for me?" Erik asked the petite blonde, as he held out his arm in a gallant gesture.

Smiling, Meg took his offered arm, and let him lead her towards the staircase. "I think she has been waiting all of her life for you Erik," Meg responded in a knowing tone that filled Erik's heart with a strong sense of hope.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine had long ago chased a helpful Marie from the kitchen as she set about to prepare the evening's meal. Humming to herself, she carefully opened the oven door to check on her specialty, mushroom soufflé. With a satisfied smile, she removed the individual soufflé dishes to the cooling rack beside the stove. Glancing at the large clock on the wall, she saw that it was nearing eight, the time she designated for Meg to bring everyone to the dining room.

She wondered how Erik's makeover turned out. Shaking her head, she hoped that they had not changed him too much, for she found his strange, gawky appearance somewhat endearing. Transferring the lemon braised asparagus tips into the porcelain-serving dish; she garnished the perfectly seasoned vegetable with the pre-sliced lemon she had prepared earlier.

Reaching around her back, she untied her apron and smoothed down her winter white wool pants with a nervous hand. Picking up the large serving tray, she crossed to the refrigerator and withdrew the four chilled plates of mixed greens. Quickly adding her homemade honey mustard vinaigrette to the varying types of lettuces, she was pleased that everything appeared to be prepared to her high standards of perfection.

Marie opened the door cautiously, "Christine, do you need any assistance?" she asked helpfully.

"Thank you Marie, if you would please take the salads out," Christine responded with a smile.

Marie entered the pristine kitchen, impressed that not unlike herself, Christine appeared to be a clean as you cook type of chef. "This looks wonderful Christine," Marie said as she took in the carefully presentation of the salads.

"Well let's just hope they taste as well as they look," Christine said with a slight wrinkling of her nose. Picking up the covered dish with the garlic mashed potatoes in one hand and the asparagus in the other; Christine followed Marie into the main dining room.

Meg and Erik entered to find Marie placing salads on each individuals serving plate. As Christine entered the room, she did not look up immediately as she walked over to the large sideboard to place the two side dishes that she had prepared for the meal.

Meg waited with bated breath for Christine to turn around and get a look at the new Erik.

Marie looked up and held in her gasp of shock at seeing her employer so changed over the short course of one day. Smiling to herself, she realized that Erik was doing all within his power to impress their holiday guest. "Good evening Erik, Meg," she greeted as she awaited Christine's reaction to Erik's new look.

Christine hearing Marie's greeting turned to face her friend and host. The smile on her face froze as she took in Erik's new appearance. Realizing that she was staring, she silently admonished herself for her poor manners. Not sure if she should comment on his transformation of not, she opted for a simple complement so that she wouldn't embarrass him. "Erik, you look very nice this evening," she said in a soft voice.

Meg frowned at Christine as she expected a much more descriptive compliment for Erik.

Erik was secretly relieved that Christine did not make a huge fuss over his new appearance. "Thank you," he responded as he walked towards his place at the head of the table.

Christine felt Meg's anger as she took her chair next to her best friend. "I hope everyone is hungry," Christine said to lighten the atmosphere.

"From the aromas that have been coming from the kitchen all afternoon, I for one can't wait to taste what you have made for us," Marie said in a genuine voice.

Erik picked up his salad fork and pierced the lettuce on his plate. Aware that Christine seemed anxious that everyone should like her cooking, he made a great show of enjoying himself. "This dressing is amazing, did you make it yourself?" he asked in a confident tone that had Meg looking at him in surprise.

Christine beamed at his praise. "Yes, it's honey mustard vinaigrette; I learned to make it from the resident chef in our college cafeteria," Christine informed him with a small smile gracing her face.

Erik watched her from beneath his lashes; she seemed to be watching everyone closely as they ate her prepared meal. Once they had finished their salads, Marie and Christine rose to clear the plates.

"Marie, if you will serve the side-dishes, I will get the soufflés," Christine requested of the older woman.

"Of course dear," Marie said as she walked over to the sideboard and began to add the streaming dishes to each person's plate.

Christine walked into the kitchen and looked at the six soufflés she had made in hope that she had at least four without creases. Releasing the breath that she didn't know she had been holding, she was amazed that all six seemed to have turned out perfectly. Placing four of the soufflés onto the serving tray, she carefully walked back out to the dining room and placed her masterpiece upon each diner's plate.

"Christine, I wasn't aware that you were going too so much trouble," Marie said as she took in the labor-intensive entrée.

Pleased, Christine shook her head. "It was no trouble at all, I enjoyed making it for you," she said as she caught Erik staring at her.

Erik turned a light shade of pink, as he quickly looked down at his plate. "This does look like it took a lot of time to make," he said in a rush of words.

Meg felt like busting out laughing at Erik's strange behavior. "Yeah, Christine this really looks good," she said as she stabbed her fork into the hardened surface to release the steamy aroma of mushrooms. MUSHROOMS! Meg thought to herself in alarm.

Erik had just put the first forkful of the soufflé in his mouth when a dozen warning bells went off within his head.

Marie took the delectable bite into her mouth and froze in horror as she identified the main ingredient. Quickly looking to her right she saw that she was too late, for Erik was already beginning to show the tell tale signs of his impending allergic reaction.

Christine felt a strange undercurrent within the room as all three diners appeared to be frozen within their seats. "Is it all right?" Christine asked with a weary expression on her face.

Erik swallowed hard at the look of hurt in her eyes. Hell, he thought to himself, what was a little scratching compared to the look of disappointment in Christine's blue eyes. Taking a second forkful, Erik turned and gave her a broad smile, "All right? It's more than all right, it's the best thing I have ever tasted," he declared as a horrified Marie and Meg looked on.

Christine felt as if she were on top of the world at Erik's high praise. Settling back into her chair, she began to eat her own dishes, satisfied that she had made Erik happy.

Marie watched with a growing concern as tiny red welts began to appear on Erik's neck and hands. "Erik," she called to him softly.

Erik looked over at Marie and gave her a small shake of his head as if to silence her in deference to Christine's feelings.

"I forgot to give you your medication today, Erik," Marie said as she rose from the table. "I'll be just a moment."

Meg hoped she knew what her mother went for, as Erik's hives appeared to be spreading with every second that passed.

A few minutes later, Marie emerged with a small pink and white capsule. "Here dear," she said as she handed the allergy medication to Erik.

Erik gave her a grateful smile as he took the offered remedy.

Christine was just about to put a bite of potatoes in her mouth when she happened to glance Erik's way. "Oh my God!" she cried out in alarm.

Erik cursed his sensitive allergies, as he knew his secret was now out. "Please don't be alarmed. It is just a small allergic reaction," Erik said in a calming voice, which did little to alleviate Christine's fears.

"Allergic reaction? To what?" she asked, concerned that she was the one to bring about the large red welts appearing on his neck and face.

"Umm, mushrooms," he said under his breath hoping to spare her any guilt she might be feeling.

"Mushrooms, but that is the main ingredient in the soufflé," she said as tears began to fill her eyes.

Erik rose to cross to where she sat beside Meg. "Please don't," he said clumsily as he took her hand in his.

Marie looked on, as Erik seemed to be comfortable around Christine for the first time. "Meg, will you help me in the kitchen?" she asked her daughter in an attempt to give Erik and Christine some much-needed privacy.

"In a minute, Mother," Meg said absently as she watched the tender scene unfold before her.

"Megan!" Marie called with a little more force.

"Fine!" Meg said pouting as she rose from her chair to stomp into the kitchen like a scolded child.

"I'm really sorry," Christine said between sniffles.

Tightening his hold on her hand, Erik attempted to push away her guilty feelings. "Don't be, I can honestly say that I really did like the dish," he offered kindly.

"Is there anything I can do for your allergy?" she asked as she looked into his blotchy face.

"Well, now that you mention it, you can make sure I don't scratch," he said as he rose to a standing position.

Relieved that he appeared not to hold her responsible, she smiled up at him. "And do you have any suggestions on how I should do that?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Perhaps if you held my hand," he said as he watched her closely for a reaction.

Reaching out Christine took his hand in hers. "I think I can handle that," she said with a flirting he wasn't used to.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?" he asked as he had practiced with Jai much earlier in the day.

Christine nodded her head. "I'd really like that," she said as she lifted herself up and gave a surprised Erik a soft and lingering kiss upon his lips.

Erik stood stone still as he enjoyed the feel of Christine's lips. Swallowing hard he simply stared down at her as she ended the kiss.

Seeing the surprise in Erik's eyes, she leaned her head against his arm, "I believe you mentioned a movie?" she reminded him as he continued to stare at her in awe.

Shaking himself out of his trance, Erik felt a happy grin spread across his red-welted face as he led Christine out of the dinning room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Story recommendation.**

**I have been helping out a new writer with her first story, entitled Unforgiven posted on the Fan Fiction site. If you like my angst type of stories, then you will certainly like hers. Her penname is KatieKay90, and she is really quite talented. So, if you have some free time, it's a really intense read. Also, she is currently looking for a beta to take her on, so if anyone has some free time, I know that she would appreciate it. Just send her a message on the FF site.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. I also have no claim on Queer Eye For The Straight Guy; I certainly hope that all will take this parody with the humor in which it was intended. **

**A/N Did everyone vote today???? I did, not that I really liked either candidate. This is another very goofy chapter that was a lot of fun to write, I hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Oh, and thanks to those of you who have read my friend's work Unforgiven, I think it is one of the best new stories on the site. **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMOD **

**The Science of Love**

**Chapter 6**

Erik descended the stairs in his new tight fitting jeans that Carson had said hugged his butt to perfection. Erik shook his head in astonishment at the inane importance of having a good fitting pair of jeans. But as all of the Fab five had assured him, it was high on the list of what was attractive to women. Now all he had to do was to get Christine to look at his butt.

"Good morning Erik," Nadir called out as he folded his paper at the foot of the staircase. "I assume you are ready for our meeting this afternoon."

"Of course," Erik said as he headed for the kitchen for his breakfast.

Nadir frowned as he noticed that Erik's hair seemed to be a bit stiffer than when the professional hair stylist fixed it. "How much of that stuff are you using on your hair?" he asked as he reached out and touched one of the hardened spikes.

Erik slapped Nadir's offending hand away as he scowled in irritation. "Christine seemed to like it," he said with a smug look on his carefully made-up face.

Nadir refrained from further comment as he followed his boss into the kitchen.

"Good morning ladies," Nadir greeted mother and daughter as he took a seat at the large wooden table.

Marie turned briefly form her pan of poached eggs to smile at Nadir, "Good morning."

Meg continued to stare into her cup of coffee without looking up. "Morning," she mumbled under her breath.

"What's with you?" Erik asked inelegantly.

"I had to stay up half the night listening to Christine tell me how sweet you are," She said as she looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"Really?" Erik asked in an excited tone that rivaled any fourteen-year-old girls.

Meg eyes began to focus on Erik as he slid into the empty chair beside hers. "Jeez!" she cried out with an exaggerated alarm. "How much of that stuff are you using?" she asked with a wrinkle of distaste marring her pert face as she took in his porcupine hair.

"Shut up Meg," Erik said as he glared at an overly amused Nadir.

Meg turned her attention to Nadir. "Do you have a comb?" she asked expectantly.

Nadir frowned, as he wasn't sure that he wanted his comb to come into contact with the glassy hardness of Erik's hair.

Seeing that Nadir was hesitant, Meg prodded him a little more forcefully. "Comb Nadir!"

With a slight jolt to his frame, Nadir reached into his inner jacket pocket and gave up his beloved comb.

Meg snatched up the comb from Nadir's outstretched palm with a peevish look. Standing up, she walked to stand behind Erik. Placing the comb into the front roots of Erik's hair, she was instantly met with a steely resistance. Frowning she tugged with a little more force which only earned her a sharp groan from Erik.

"Ouch!" Erik winced as Meg pulled ruthlessly at the unmoving comb.

"It's stuck," she said with a surprised tone.

"Well get it out before Christine gets here!" Erik ordered as he endured her painful administrations.

Placing one hand on his forehead for leverage, Meg pulled with a sharp vicious heave, which resulted in a loud cracking sound. Holding up the freed comb for inspection, her face took on a look of alarm as several of the teeth were missing.

"My comb!" Nadir whined as he saw several gaps in its once uniform pattern.

Marie's lips were twitching at the antics of the three. "Meg, sit down and finish your breakfast. Nadir, help yourself to coffee. Erik dear, please come with me," She said as she removed her apron to hang it on the hook by the large bookcase that held her cookbooks.

Erik rose and followed Marie without question.

Marie opened the door to her rooms and motioned for Erik to take a seat at her vanity. Walking into the bathroom, she picked up a fluffy white hand towel and dampened it before she returned to Erik.

Placing the damp towel atop of his hair, she began to rub the hardened spikes into submission. "Erik, you have certainly made some changes over the last few days," she remarked in an offhanded way so not to embarrass him.

"Do you think Christine noticed?" he asked with an anxious look in his green eyes.

Smiling, Marie reached down and patted his shoulder. "Yes, dear. I think that she did notice. That is what I wanted to talk to you about," Marie said in a more serious manner.

Erik stiffened at the tone of Marie's carefully worded statement.

Feeling the tension in her boss, Marie hastened on. "Erik, both you and Christine have led a very difficult life. I think that it would be wonderful if you two began a relationship," she said with a kind smile. "But what I did want to say to you was to not change who you are in the process."

Erik looked up into her concerned face as he reflected on her words. "But I want her to notice me," Erik said with his insecurity plainly there for her to read.

"Then let her notice you, Erik, not someone that others are telling you to change into," Marie said wisely.

"Why would she even deem to look at me if it wasn't for all of this," Erik said resignedly as he pointed to his newly changed form.

Marie felt her heart pause at the look of unhidden pain on Erik's face. Placing the towel on the glass topped surface of the antique vanity, she reached out and lifted Erik's downcast face so that she could look directly into his hurt-filled eyes. "Listen to me Erik," she said to him in a soft voice. "Christine is not the sort of girl who cares about perfect features, or perfect clothes. What she cares about is how genuine and caring people are. And you my dear boy have just about the biggest heart I have ever seen." She said with emotional tears filling her eyes. "You just need to relax and show her who you really are," Marie said with a knowing smile.

'But, what do I say to her? When I am around her, my heart starts to beat faster, my palms begin to get sweaty, and I can't concentrate on anything to say," Erik finished in a rush of fretful words.

Marie reached into Erik's damp hair and began removing the small bits of Nadir's comb. "She is a sweet girl Erik; she is probably just as nervous around you as you are around her."

"I doubt that," Erik said self-mockingly.

As Marie pulled the last broken piece out, she picked up her brush and began to gently work through the thick clumps of Erik's hair. "Oh Erik. I have an idea. I have tickets for tonight's performance of the Nutcracker that I was going to force Meg into attending with me. But why don't you take Christine instead?" Marie offered with a gentle smile.

"Take her out by myself?" he asked agitatedly as though his world was about to come unglued.

"Yes, just the two of you," Marie responded as she began to run her fingers through Erik's hair. "I know that she would love it."

Erik frowned at the thought of being alone with Christine. "But," he began only to be silenced by Marie's upheld hand.

"Take this first step Erik," She said with an encouraging look. "I promise you that Christine will not disappoint you. Trust her Erik."

Looking towards the floor, Erik considered what could be his very first date. "How do I ask her?" he said with a nervousness that touched Marie's heart.

Marie knew that Erik as tongue tied around Christine so she had already thought of her answer to this predicted question. "You can send her a dozen red roses, with the invitation written on the card." Marie suggested.

"Flowers," Erik said thoughtfully as he rose to pace the small room. "Yes, that way I won't mess it up!" he said as a bright smile spread across his face. "Will you help me write the card?"

"Of course," Marie said as she smiled proudly.

Erik's mind was spinning at the thought that he might actually be taking Christine out on a real date. "What if she says no?" he asked with wide-eyed horror.

Shaking her head Marie approached Erik. "She won't," Marie said knowingly.

"But," Erik began only to once again be silenced by Marie.

"Come on let's order the flowers before you change your mind," Marie said as she reached for her address book.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Erik has been working very hard on the project over the last several weeks," Nadir informed the group of distinguished looking men.

"What has been the preliminary predicted outcome to your research thus far Erik," Robert Saunders asked as he began the discussion on the innovative science of alternative fuel cell research.

Erik continued to think of the night ahead as he stared unseeingly at the Persian carpet under his feet.

After an uncomfortable silence, Nadir called sharply to his distracted boss, "Erik!"

Erik was pulled abruptly away from his thoughts at Nadir's intrusive bellow. "Sorry, what were you saying," Erik said with a bored tone.

Nadir gave Erik a warning glare as he tried to salvage the meeting. "Robert was just asking about your preliminary findings," Nadir said pointedly.

Erik anxious to end the meeting so he could find out if Christine received his flowers began to rattle off a multitude of hard to follow statistics. "As you know the world's fossil fuel resources hold a finite quantification. Hence the study for alternative viable inexpensive substitutes. I have come to several conclusions on this topic. Firstly my immediate concern with the widely availability of derivates needed to produce an inexpensive, environmentally friendly executable fuel. Secondly, the alternative energy source needed to be cohesive with the multitude of the immense vast usages of the present day and into the future endeavors of our society. So with the two significant factors identified, I set out to hone in on several sources of possible compatibility with our two main objectives." Erik said in a hurried intelligent tone that had the other four men in the room nodding in agreement for fear of looking dumbfounded by their fellow colleagues.

"I identified three resources that are widely available to the world's population and have true scientific merit in their application to our objectives. The first candidate performed extremely well in the initial phase of testing. The reliability of quality production ranged from the 86th to the 93rd percentile. We performed twenty-two separate tests on the alternative fuel and found that all test were successful, with some variations on the statistical anomalies of the varying criteria of the test subject matter." Erik said as he concluded his explanation on his first round of testing.

"The second resource though not widely available to the world's population is indigenous to the North Americas. We performed the same testing on this subject as well, and found that it did perform only slightly more reliably than our first candidate. The cost factor was a definite improvement as the production of this source was forty two point three six seven two percent with a median of fifty eight point seven three less than our first more widely available source. There is one slight drawback to this source that in my opinion with further research could in all probability be resolved ultimately, is the time factor of production. In this possible resource, there are several derivates that need to be measured in a time continuum that is necessary to the quantitative quality and consistency of the chemical reactions to produce an elevated enough quality to ensure a serviceable product as an end result." Erik said with a look of cool understanding.

Nadir's eyes sent Erik a warning sign that he was losing the group of financiers with his overtly high browed explanations.

"And lastly, our third candidate failed to meet the majority of the criteria that we set out to obtain with our two main objectives." Erik said with a slight wince. "So gentlemen, we have two very viable alternatives in which continued testing is compulsory in our efforts to uncover the next utilizable energy discovery," Erik said with a satisfied look of conclusion.

Robert glanced at his other two colleagues, seeing that they each were nodding their heads in agreement, Robert immediately got to his feet and crossed to Erik's chair as he held out his hand. "This is wonderful news Erik," the older man said as he congratulated himself on his look of understanding.

Taking Roberts offered hand; Erik rose and tried to think of a way to exit the room. "Thank you, now if you will excuse me, I have an experiment in progress that I need to attend to," Erik said bravely as he received a threatening look from Nadir. Shaking hands with the two other men, Erik made a hasty exit out the door, leaving a discontented Nadir in his wake.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine was in heaven as she inhaled the sweet fragrant buds of the twelve perfect red roses that Erik had so thoughtfully sent to her along with an invitation to the ballet.

"Did you bring something with you to wear?" Meg asked as she lay on the bed with her chin on her linked hands.

Drawing in a gasp, Christine realized that she hadn't brought anything that would be appropriate to attend a function such as the ballet. "No," she said with a disappointment that showed on her beautiful face.

"Well we'd better get going then," Meg said as she hopped up from her reclining position.

"Where?" Christine asked with a bewildered look.

"Macy's," Meg said with a sigh as she grabbed hold of Christine's arm and dragged her towards the door.

"But," Christine began not sure that she should add any additional purchases to her credit card.

"No buts Christine," Meg said with a firm tone. "This is my Christmas present to you, so just shut up and come on."

Christine's face brightened at her friend's generosity. "Thank you Meg," she said as she gave her friend a quick hug.

"Yeah, yeah," Meg said dismissively, slightly embarrassed by Christine's show of affection.

As they made their way towards the staircase, Christine remembered that she hadn't accepted Erik's invitation. "Wait!" she called out to stall Meg."

"What?" Meg said with a roll of her eyes.

"I need to see Erik before we leave," she said as she ran back to her room to look in the mirror.

Sighing, Meg pulled herself back towards Christine's room. Standing in the doorway, she watched Christine as she sprayed her favorite perfume. "If we don't leave in the next fifteen minutes, you'll never make it to the ballet," Meg said in warning.

"Just let me find Erik," Christine said as she rushed out the door. "Where do you think he is?" she asked Meg as they rushed down the stairs.

Erik was just rounding the hall from his meeting with the Rochester group as Meg and Christine descended the stairs.

"There he is," Meg said pointedly as they came to the bottom of the staircase.

Christine smiled up into Erik's face as she reached his side. "Erik, thank you for the beautiful roses. I adore them," She said as she reached up and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

Erik felt warmth fill him at her radiant smile. "You're welcome," he said as he looked at her with an intense longing.

Meg seeing that they could stand there all day just making eyes at one another decided to get the show on the road. "I'm taking Christine to get a new dress for tonight," Meg said in an effort to get Christine's attention.

"You would like to go with me then?" Erik asked with a surprised look.

"Yes, I'd like nothing more," Christine responded in a sweet voice that filled his heart with joy.

"Great, umm, that's good. I will like that," Erik's confidence began to falter as he stood in her presence.

"Me too," Christine said happily instantly putting Erik at ease.

"You won't be going anywhere if we don't get to the store," Meg said overtly.

Not taking her eyes from Erik, Christine nodded. "I'll see you tonight," she said as she began to walk towards the closet for her borrowed coat.

Feeling a little bit foolish standing there just staring, Erik nodded as he turned on his heel and headed off in search of Marie for some pointers on how to act at the ballet. As he rounded the entrance to the dining room, he stole one last glance in Christine's direction. As his gaze encountered her downcast eyes, he saw a slight blush grace her cheeks as she had just been caught staring at his butt. Seeing her quickly averted eyes, Erik's face broke out into a huge grin as he had just come to realize the extreme importance of a good pair of tight fitting jeans.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, I don't own Macy's or the dress and I don't own the Opera _Faust_ either. I only borrowed them for the story. I also have no claim on Queer Eye For The Straight Guy. I certainly hope that all will take this parody with the humor in which it was intended.

Christine's dress comes from Macy's online catalog. Charmeuse is a fabric made with a satin weave, thanks to **Silk Road Textile Merchants** for the description. 'The Jewel Song' is from _Marguerite_'s aria in _Faust_. I've found the lyrics on **Charlotte Church's Lyrics** Web site.

A/N Aaaah, fluff! Well, now it's up to me to continue the story. Erik-muse is terribly jealous and felt Tory didn't give him enough attention he felt this story deserved so he left her and came to me. Although I'm very grateful to Tory and him, Erik and I are still getting used to each other. Thank you Tory for your help! BTW, if you see mistakes please point them out to me so I can correct them!

Author – MJMOD

Tory's Note – (MJMOD is in love with this Erik, btw the pickup line that Erik uses… all MJ's doing) MJ: Yes, I wuv this Erik, of all our Erik's he's my favorite!

The Science of Love

Chapter 7

Christine was terribly embarrassed to have been caught staring at Erik's butt. She couldn't believe what she had done! What was wrong with her? Still, he DID have a nice butt… Gah, where did these thoughts come from? It wasn't like her at all to look at men's butts.

Meg was looking at Christine's red face and trying very hard not to laugh at her friend. These two were so cute together! Who'd have thought shy Christine had it in her? And Erik who never really noticed women before was now trying very hard to have her best friend notice him and it worked.

"Come on, Christine", Meg said impatiently. "We've got to go now if we want to be to the store in time to choose your dress for the ballet", she added.

"Yes, Meg. I'm coming", answered Christine while looking longingly at Erik.

Arriving at Macy's Christine was impressed by all the beautiful dresses there were in the windows but when she looked at the price tags she was horrified. "Can't we go elsewhere, Meg?" Asked Christine. "These prices are way too high, I don't want you to put so much money on a dress I won't ever wear again," she said mournfully.

Meg looked exasperated at her friend. "Christine, please, it's my pleasure to spoil you for Christmas, you need to look your best for your evening with Erik and you want to make him proud to be seen with you, don't you? The way you dress will reflect on Erik, you know. Many of his clients will be there too, with their wives dressed to the nine. The women will look at you and talk to their husbands," Meg insisted shamelessly.

Christine admitted to herself that Erik's opinion mattered very much to her. She wished that he'd noticed her, that he'd find her beautiful and she certainly didn't want his clients to think badly of him because of her scruples.

"Alright," Christine said. "But only because it's for Erik."

Meg smiled at Christine. Noticing a saleslady she signaled to her. "I want a dress for my friend here. It needs to be sexy and classy too. She's going on a date with her new boyfriend. They're going to the ballet tonight and she wants to make an unforgettable impression on him," Meg whispered to the woman.

"Of course", the saleslady nodded. "I have just the thing here. It's in tissue-crepe with a wide charmeuse inset below the bust. It's a sassy and sexy imported creation with a back zip closure. It's a sophisticated halter dress with a surplice V-neckline and it also has charmeuse traps tie at the back of the neck. It's fully lined with an A-line skirt that falls to mid-calf." The saleslady showed the price label to Meg, "Plus it's very reasonably priced." She was Macy's best saleswoman and no wonder.

"Try it on, Christine," said Meg. She asked for the deep red one and pushed Christine into the booth with the dress.

Christine wasn't so sure about this dress. It was very beautiful but it showed more cleavage than she was used to. Still, since she was here and they didn't have much time she decided to try the dress on anyway; then she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe her eyes! Was it really she in the mirror? She sang to herself her own version of _The Jewel Song_ from Faust. _'__Ah, I laugh to see myself so beautiful in this mirror, is it you, Christine, is it you? Ah if only he were here! If he should see me thus like a lady, he would find me so beautiful, Ah! Like a lady, he would find me beautiful'_.

Meg called to Christine, "So how is it? Does the dress fit? Show us how it looks on you," she added impatiently.

Christine got out of the booth and twirled on herself smiling.

"This dress looks wonderful on you, Miss," said the saleswoman. "Your boyfriend will love it."

Christine surely hoped so.

"Wow." Meg exclaimed. "Perfect, we'll take it," she said to the woman. Erik will melt when he see Christine in her new dress, Meg thought smugly to herself. It was made for her. Meg paid the dress and they got back to the car.

"Thank you, Meg, for your gift." Christine said softly. "Are you sure Erik will like it?" she asked anxiously.

"Like it?" Meg said! "He'll drool on you, girlfriend," she exclaimed.

Christine looked uncertain. "Are you sure it's not too much? I don't want him to be ashamed of me, you know."

Meg looked at Christine and shook her head. "Don't worry about Erik, I keep telling you he'll love your dress. Trust me on this," she added.

They arrived home without another word. Meg was eager to dress up Christine in her new dress and to make her up. It reminded her of when she played with her dolls as a child. It'd be a lot of fun.

She called her mother. "Mom, we're home! I've found Christine's dress, now we need to complete her look for the evening."

Marie came hurriedly in the kitchen. "No need to yell, Meg." She said impatiently to her daughter. "I can hear you very well you know." She beamed at Christine. "Now hurry up and change, then meet us in your bedroom. Meg and I'll do you hair and make-up."

While Christine climbed the stairs hurriedly, Marie turned to Meg and whispered, "How was it? What dress did you find?"

"Wait till you see it, mom," Meg answered. "It's a very nice red dress with just enough cleavage to have Erik's eyes boggling."

Marie looked worried, "Meg, please tell me you haven't bought something unsuitable for Christine's personality."

"Mother," Meg exclaimed! "Christine is my best friend, I'd never do that to her." She looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, darling," Marie said softly while they were waiting in Christine's bedroom. "I know you'd never hurt either of them. It's just that I want so much their first date to be a success."

"So do I, Mother, so do I," Meg assured her.

Christine got out of her bedroom and looked nervously at Marie. "What do you think, Marie? Will Erik like my dress? Is it appropriate for an evening at the ballet?"

Marie looked at Christine with tear-filled eyes. "My dear, I know Erik will be very proud of being your date tonight."

"What did I tell you?" Meg laughed. "Now sit down, relax and let us work our magic."

Marie and Meg put up Christine's hair in an upswept swirl and applied some light make-up on her face.

"Now," Marie said softly to Christine "look at yourself in the mirror and tell us what you think."

Christine didn't know what to say. She had no idea she could be so beautiful. She continued staring mutely at her reflection.

Meg was getting nervous. "Well, Christine, don't keep us waiting. What do you think?"

"Oh, Meg", she began with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, and Marie too. I don't know how to thank you both for what you've done tonight. You transformed me from an ugly cygnet to a beautiful swan."

Meg rolled her eyes happily at Christine's compliment and Marie smiled at her daughter's friend. "Thank you Christine, however we only helped showing your natural beauty, dear. And now the final touch." She put a diamond pendant around Christine's neck. "This is my Christmas gift to you, my dear."

Christine didn't know what to say anymore. She was bewildered by so much kindness and generosity on Meg and Marie's part.

"Well, Christine," Meg said. "Ready or not, it's time to meet Erik for your outing."

Christine swallowed nervously. She felt shaky and she feared she was going to be sick.

Marie saw Christine's paleness and she intervened before the poor girl fainted. "You'll see, Christine. Everything will be all right. No need to be nervous, you know," she said kindly.

Christine smiled to her friends took a deep breath and went to meet her date.

Erik was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a black cummerbund. He was as nervous as a teenager on his first date. It WAS his first date and it was very important to him. Maybe that explained it. He dried his hands on his pants and got out of his bedroom after checking himself one more time in his mirror and taking Christine's gift. He saw Nadir smiling at him.

"How do I look," he asked Nadir anxiously.

"You look fine, Erik," Nadir assured him. "Christine will like you, don't worry about it, my friend."

Erik saw Christine coming towards him, smiling. His breath caught and he rubbed his eyes. Surely he was dreaming! This beautiful woman was smiling at him and seemed happy to see him. He kept staring at her, mouth wide open and tongue-tied.

The others looked on the scene with amusement and bemused smiles.

Christine looked at him wondering what was happening. "Is there something wrong, Erik?" She asked worriedly.

"Erm, wrong? No, no, of course not! I'm sorry, you're so beautiful you took my breath away," he reassured her.

Christine blushed at his compliment. "Thank you, Erik. You look very nice too."

He suddenly remembered the gift he wanted to give her. "Here, let me put these on you." He took out beautiful diamond earrings matching the pendant Marie had given her. He looked at Christine happily. "Now you've got the set. Merry Christmas, Christine," he said.

She was feeling rather embarrassed. "But Erik, I've got nothing to give you."

"Your company tonight is the greatest gift you could ever give me," Erik told her.

She smiled happily and kissed his cheek. Surely he was on fire, his cheek was burning from the touch of her beautiful lips.

He suddenly kneeled before her and declared while closing his hand with nothing inside and giving it to Christine who took it looking surprised, "It's my breath from when you took it away" as he opened his palm towards a very moved Christine.

Meg and Marie were looking at Erik then at each other with shock. What was happening here?

Nadir took Erik away by the arm and told him "Erik you're embarrassing the man club!" "Stop it!" He said in a low voice. Erik answered him back "Well, Christine likes it! I'm sure she felt it was very romantic."

Nadir stopped himself before he hurt his friend. Explanations could wait. Tonight was Erik and Christine's night. He smiled at him "Well, if Christine likes it, then it's all right, Erik. Forgive me. Have a good evening, my friend."

Erik nodded and proceeded down the stairs with Christine on his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, the New York City Ballet, George Balanchine's Nutcracker or the New York State Theater either.

Erik's description of The New York State Theater was taken almost word for word from their website.

The definition for proscenium was taken from Wikipedia, which I don't own either.  
A **Proscenium theater** is a theater space whose primary feature is a large archway (the _proscenium arch_) at or near the front of the stage, through which the audience views the play.

The Levana is in New York City not far from the Theater. I chose it because they're mentioned on the NY State Theater's website. Erik and Christine's meal is taken from the restaurant's website. Sadly, I don't own the restaurant either.

Any differences between the real events and the storry are due to my imagination.

I only own the plot but that's enough to make me happy.

Being Canadian, I'll use Canadian English so when you see 'theatre' it's not a mistake. It's the way it's written in my country.

A/N Thanks to all the reviewers. I'm happy you love my Nerdy Erik; you're all very encouraging! Hugs! Remember; we Authors and Authoresses need our readers' reviews to continue writing. If you read, REVIEW! ;-)

**Warning! Cheese ahead!**

James approached the car to open the door for Christine when Erik stopped him with a look. He opened the door himself and said, "If you'll allow me," indicating she should sit. Christine was very flattered by Erik's manners. He was always so chivalrous with her. He then proceeded to the other side of the car without even letting James open his door. He sat besides Christine and smiled at her. "We're going to the New York State Theater. It's Georges Balanchine's Nutcracker with the New York City Ballet who's performing tonight." " I've heard they're very good," he added swiftly. He had no idea what to say to her so to fill in the silence he began to talk about the Theater building "The New York State Theater is a traditional proscenium theatre with seating for 2,755. Part of New York's famed Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts complex, the theater occupies the south side of the main plaza (at Columbus Avenue & 63rd Street) that it shares with the Metropolitan Opera House and Avery Fisher Hall. The New York State Theater is home to both New York City Ballet and New York City Opera. It was designed by Philip Johnson and John Burgee and opened in 1964. It's a proscenium theater seating 2,755. The auditorium features continental-style seating with no center aisle on the Orchestra level and five ascending "Rings" or balconies. The theater was specifically designed for dance with excellent sight lines. There are few partial-view seats. The auditorium is shallower, front to back, than other Lincoln Center houses, minimizing the distance between the back of the house and the stage," he recited breathlessly.

Christine looked at Erik bewildered. It was a lot of information to take in less than a minute. She appreciated his efforts to inform her about the theatre, however she didn't even have time to digest any of it. Erik looked at her expectantly but she wasn't sure how to react to this flood of details.

Erik's face fell. He bored her. He wanted Christine to enjoy herself in his company and here he was, ruining it all with his nerdyness. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm talking too much."

"Oh, no, Erik. Not at all," she reassured him. She was happy she wasn't the only one nervous. "I was surprised that's all, it's very interesting; but it was a little too much, too fast." "You don't have to speak the entire ride, Erik," she explained softly. "Your presence at my side pleases me very much, you know."

Erik was pleasantly surprised and flattered. No woman had ever seemed to simply enjoy being in his company. And Christine was a very beautiful woman too. He admired her for her beauty and her kindness towards him. She was blonde with straight hair going to the middle of her back; her eyes were of a very pale ice blue and her lips… he found himself staring dreamily at her… light… pink… lips. How pink they were and luscious looking. And now she was nervously licking and biting those lips.

Erik kept staring at her and it worried Christine. Maybe there was something wrong with her face, maybe she had too much make-up on. Usually she didn't even bother with it.

Erik kept thinking about her mouth; he felt it was the most wonderful mouth in the world. The car stopped and James opened his door. He shook his head as if he was waking up from a daydream and quickly went to Christine's side to take her hand and help her out of the car. They were in the indoor parking lot, just beside the door that led to the Theater. They climbed the stairs and walked a few steps towards a door labelled Box 5.

Erik opened the door but before Christine could enter he said, "Close you eyes and give me your hand. Don't peek until I tell you so. There's a surprise for you inside."

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "What is it?" She desperately wanted to know. It was one of her faults; although she loved surprises she just couldn't stand the suspense. She felt she was Cinderella and she was scared to wake up in her lonely dorm room at the university. She tried to open up her eyes to sneak a glance at the surprise Erik had prepared for her.

"Aahh, Christine!" "No peeking allowed until you get my say so!" Erik laughed at Christine's eagerness. She looked like a child shaking the Christmas's gifts under the tree in the hope of learning what was in the boxes.

"Alright," Erik said. "You can open up your eyes now."

As he said it he looked at her, amused by the look in her eyes and the haste with which she entered the Box.

She gasped. It was like a dream come true. It was covered in lush red velvet with plush and very comfortable looking chairs. There was a table with a bottle of champagne in a pail with ice, two glasses were besides it and there were also opera glasses to make sure they could view even the teensiest details of the ballet. Erik had even ordered iced raspberries to eat.

She turned around and looked at Erik with wonder in her yes. "Oh, Erik," she breathed. "It's like a fairy tale." Erik was very proud of his idea. He wanted to spoil Christine. She went to him, took him by the hand, closed the door behind them and then showed her appreciation by kissing him on the cheek. He was sure he had died and gone to Heaven. He couldn't believe it, his Angel had kissed him! For surely she WAS an Angel. Only one coming from Paradise could bear it.

"Am I dead Angel? Cause this must be Heaven." Erik whispered to her. Christine smiled at him. He had a way with compliments, she thought. Coming from anyone else she's find it horribly corny but for whatever reason; if it was Erik saying those lines, she loved them.

Seeing her smile with approval. He continued, "Did it hurt?" She looked confused, "Did what hurt?" "When you felled out of Heaven?" He replied. "How was Heaven when you left it?" He asked again.

"Oh, Erik," she sighed. "How kind of you to compare me to one of God's messenger." "But I'm just a very ordinary woman, you know."

Erik smiled at Christine. She was so much more than an ordinary woman. She had an inner beauty that surpassed the most beautiful faces in the world and she was unaware of it.

They sat and Erik poured Christine and himself a glass of Champagne, then placed some raspberries and whipped cream on a plate for her and proceeded to do the same for himself. They drank a few sips and he raised his glass to hers "A toast to your eyes, Christine, because they are blue like the ocean, and baby I'm lost at sea."

Christine swallowed too fast and coughed. Erik went over to pat her in the back. "Are you alright, Christine?" He worried. "Yes, Erik, thank you. I'm fine now." He didn't look convinced as he patted her back a few times still. He touched her shoulder blades, "Oh, those are shoulder blades? I thought they were wings!"

She was flustered; no one had ever paid her so many compliments in one evening! What did he find in her? He didn't seem to want anything else than her company. He had bought her beautiful earrings, a dozen roses and tickets for the ballet. They were sitting in a box, with Champagne and raspberries and yet, he didn't ask for anything in return. She knew men who felt that if they bought you a coffee and donut, you had to repay them with a romp in the sack. Erik didn't even try to be cheeky! On the other hand, did that meant he didn't find her to his liking? She worried about it but at the same time felt ridiculous complaining that her date didn't try anything their first time together. Usually it was quite the contrary, she was certain she was going out with a changeling; one moment a man, the other an octopus! How many times had she come back from an evening at the movies furious, humiliated and crying because of it? She decided to just relax and enjoy her evening out with a true gentleman.

At this moment the curtain rose and the magic began.

She had seen _The Nutcracker_ on television so often she had lost count but she still enjoyed the story of Clara and the Nutcracker. She felt the **Party Scene** was full of light and joy. She dreamt of one day having a Christmas like this one. She always winced when Fritz broke Clara's gift. It brought back too many bad memories to her mind. And now it was the **Fight Scene **where the toys around the tree came to life and the Nutcracker awakens to lead his army of toy soldiers into battle with the mice.

She gasped when the Mouse King cornered the Nutcracker and battled him one-on-one. The Nutcracker seemed to be no match for the Mouse King until Clara threw her slipper at the Mouse King, hitting him on the head. Then he dropped to the floor and the mice ran away, carrying off their leader's lifeless body. She cheered.

She sighed when she saw **The Land of Snow** beginning; it's where the Nutcracker turns into a Prince and takes Clara on a journey to the Land of Snow, an enchanted forest wonderland where they are welcomed by dancing snowflakes. She missed the snow from her country. She had left when she was very young but she still had fond memories of the winters there.

She almost squealed and she jumped in her chair at the excitement. Her favourite part was about to begin. The Prince escorts Clara and the Sugar Plum Fairy greets them. The Prince tells her about their daring battle with the army of mice and she rewards them with a celebration of six dances. Christine had a sweet tooth and as a child she dreamed of going to the land of sweets.

As a finale, the Sugar Plum Fairy and the Cavalier danced a beautiful Pas De Deux.

And now the story was over as Clara awakened from her dream and found herself by her Christmas tree with her beloved Nutcracker.

Erik was entertained by Christine's reactions during the ballet. She sighed, winced, laughed and generally enjoyed herself. He loved looking at her when she was having fun.

She shook herself as if awakening from a dream. "Oh, Erik," she sighed. "I loved it, it was wonderful. Thank you so much." She looked at their table and saw they had emptied the bottle and eaten all the raspberries and the cream. She hadn't paid attention to what she was doing; she was so immersed in the show. "I've seen the Ballet on television many times, Erik, but it's different when it's a live show." She hugged him.

"Would you like to meet the company?" Erik asked. "Oh, do you think we could?" She said. "I'd like that very much. Thank you, Erik."

Christine wanted to clean up their mess before going out of the Box but Erik stopped her. "It's not necessary, Christine. I pay extra to have the cleaning crew come in after each of my visits," he said before taking their coats with him.

She wasn't sure about it but felt it wasn't her place to make a fuss.

They climbed down the stairs and passed through the lobby where they met Robert Saunders and his wife Lilia. Mrs Saunders was a tall, statuesque, redheaded woman and very conscious of her power as head of many of New York charities' committees. She was wearing a long dress made of jade satin and it showed a lot more cleavage then Christine would ever be comfortable showing but it became Lilia; who had something to show contrary to Christine who felt like Twiggie compared to her. Lilia looked at her and raised an eyebrow as if wondering what she was doing there. Christine felt terribly out of place until Erik put his arm around her waist and made the presentations. "Christine, may I present to you Mr. Robert Saunders and his wife Mrs. Lilia Saunders."

Lilia Saunders was a very etiquette conscious woman. The fact that Erik had begun the introductions by presenting them first wasn't lost on her. He continued "Mr. and Mrs. Saunders may I present my date, Miss Christine Daaé." "Christine, Mr. Saunders is one of my most important client", he added. Christine was proud Erik was presenting her officially as his date to people important for his work. They shook hands. She remarked Lilia was examining her thoroughly from head to toe. Christine now understood why Meg had insisted they bought such a nice dress for the evening. Her friend was right; the way she dressed when she accompanied Erik was important. It did reflect on him. Lilia must have found everything up to par in Christine's appearance since she smiled at her and began making small talk while they all went to pay their respects the ballet troop.

Christine wasn't very happy about sharing Erik with his client and she had nothing in common with Lilia who seemed happy her contribution to the conversation was limited to appropriate noises and nods. Still, she understood it was a necessary part of public relations for his work. She only hoped she didn't do anything to embarrass him or annoy Mrs. Saunders.

The entire troop was gathered behind the stage, awaiting the patrons' compliments. They seemed tired but happy. In a way Christine envied them for as a child she had dreamed of dancing ballet professionally but she didn't have the ambition and the drive necessary to really succeed in that field; plus she was too small. There was still a part of her who wished she could have had the role of the Sugar Plum Fairy in the ballet. It was her favourite part after her hero, The Nutcracker himself. She smiled at the memories it evoked in her mind.

Then it was time to go home. They said goodbye to the Saunders and went back to the lobby. Erik stopped by the gift shop and looked with Christine at the display. She found many beautiful things in the shop but the prices were very high. It didn't stop Erik to go crazy and buy many copies of each item the shop had. He was like a child in a candy store. The salespeople were following him around holding baskets in which they put his purchases. Christine was amused at his antics.

When he finally decided he had had enough he went at the cashier to pay for his purchases. The stores' employees were only too happy to wrap it. It wasn't often someone bought for a few thousand dollars of merchandises in one swoop.

Christine wondered what Erik would do with all that stuff. Maybe it was intended as gifts for his employee's children.

They put their coats back on and they returned to the car bearing Erik's many bags. James was flabbergasted at the sight and hurried to Erik to help him out after having open the car trunk. He then put all the bags in and this time, having predicted Erik's grand gesture he let him open Christine's door and went to the other side to open the door for Erik.

She was still seeing the ballet in her mind so didn't heard Erik's question. She realized he was waiting for an answer. "What?" She said distracted. "I'm sorry, Erik. I admit I wasn't listening. You were saying?" She apologized.

"I was asking if you were hungry, Christine." Erik repeated patiently. "We could finish up the evening with a meal at the restaurant," he added. "We could go to the Levana," he proposed. "They serve French-Mediterranean cuisine," he explained at her wondering look. "Unless you have a better idea or a preference," he added.

"Oh, no," Christine answered quickly. "Thank you. I'm hungrier than I thought I would be and the Levana is fine by me, Erik."

Erik nodded and lowered the partition. "James, Miss Daae and I have chosen the Levana," he announced.

"Right, Mr. Korvin," James answered.

A few minutes later they drove in the restaurant's parking. James opened Erik's door and Erik went to open Christine's. Then he gave her his hand to help her get out of the car. They went in and Christine was awed at the restaurant's elegance.

Erik addressed the Maître D', "table for two, please".

"Right this way, sir," the man answered.

They were showed to their table in a nice secluded corner of the restaurant. Erik, gallant as always, took off Christine's coat from her before taking off his own in turn and gave them to the waiting employee who went to put the coats away in the cloakroom. He returned with two tokens and gave them to Erik.

The Maître D' came back with two menus and let them alone to do their choosing.

Christine looked at the menu and almost fainted when she saw the prices. "Erik," she said. "The prices here are much too high!"

"Please, Christine," he said, "You're my guest." "I've never had any date, Christine. It makes me happy, please. Let me spoil you," he added."

Christine relented since it was putting a sparkle in Erik's eyes but she still felt some guilt about all the money he was spending on her.

Everything seemed so appetizing she couldn't decide. "I don't know what to choose, Erik. Would you do it for me, please?" She asked.

Erik grinned happily at her and looked at the menu. "Let's see; what do you say we take _Roasted Beet and Orange Salad with Fresh Mint_ as Appetizers and then as Entrees we could eat the _Chinese Five Spice Rubbed Hudson Valley Venison with Wild Rice Pilaf and Asian Broccoli_, it's served with_ Juniper Berry and Red Currant Sauce_. If it's all right with you Christine," Erik added.

"I'm sure it'll all be delicious, Erik. Thank you," she smiled. She was eager to taste everything. Maybe she could try to cook these plates in Marie's kitchen. But this time, she resolved to ask beforehand if anyone had any food allergies so as not to repeat the events of last time. Although Erik didn't get angry with her and she got to hold his hand, she remembered fondly.

Erik signaled the Maître d' and gave him their choices. "And for drinks, sir?" The man asked him.

"We'll take what's suggested on the menu, Red Syrah wine. Thank you," Erik answered.

A few minutes later, the waiter arrived with their meal and they settled down in silent appreciation of their delicious salads.

"Hmm, hmm, Erik, it's so good," Christine said. "I absolutely want their recipe."

Erik laughed, "We'll ask the Maître D, Christine, but I'm sure they'll accept."

While they were savouring their salads, Erik and Christine were discussing her studies in Architecture. He listened intently to everything she said. At first it was a little unnerving, as she wasn't used to have someone's undivided interest; but in the end it was very pleasant. It made her feel interesting.

The waiter brought their venison and served the wine. The meat was so tender it melted in the mouth. It was absolutely wonderful. The broccoli, which Christine never really was fond of, was excellent and the Pilaf was fluffy and moist. She never liked wine very much but she had to admit the Syrah was very good.

The meal was enjoyed in silent reverence as befitted a work of art.

A few minutes after finishing the last bites, Erik asked Christine what she would like for dessert.

"Dessert?" She asked, surprised. "I don't think I have room for dessert, Erik."

Erik smirked and looked at the dessert menu. "What about _Roasted Meringue Peach with Macaroon Cookies, Toasted Almonds, Citrus Sauce and Candied Grapefruit Peels_?" Meg told me your favorite fruit was peach."

Christine almost moaned in anticipation. "Alright", she laughed. "You win, Erik. I'll take the Meringue Peach. Thank you again."

They took a coffee with their desserts. Erik was enjoying himself looking at Christine eating her Meringue Peach. She was plunging her spoon into the treat and closing her eyes while eating. He liked seeing she appreciated her meal.

They finished the dessert and were now on their second coffee. Sadly it was now time to go back home. Erik got the check and barely looked at it before taking out his credit card and signing his name on the bill. He didn't let Christine take a glance at the amount it cost. He whispered a few words to the Maître D' who smiled, nodded and went away to come back a few moments later with a small book he gave to Erik. He took the book and gave him another tip.

He accompanied Christine to the coat rack and gave the coat checker their tokens. He then helped her into her coat and put on his own. Erik gave a generous tip to the grateful employee. They went outside to wait for the car and breathed in the crisp winter night air.

James drove the car to the restaurant's entrance and Erik opened the car's door for Christine, then he went to his side where James was holding out the door for him.

Their first date over, they rode in companionable silence to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, but I'm quite happy to own the plot. The college and the program are real. The inn isn't, so it belongs to me, as do the owners and their guests!

A/N Thanks to all the reviewers. I'm happy you love my Nerdy Erik; you're all very encouraging! Hugs! Remember; we Authors and Authoresses need our readers' reviews to continue writing. I read each and every on of your reviews, dear Readers, and I answer them all. I even accept anonymous reviews. So, please, if you read, REVIEW! ;-)

I'm sorry my update is late! I kept being interrupted Saturday. It's a little short too, so I'll make it up to you, dear readers.

I need a Beta, please. So if you're interested, drop me a word.

For those of you who don't know who Twiggy is, she's an English supermodel, actress and singer. Somewhat tall for a woman, 5"6, she's long and thin, and doesn't have much curves. Go see her photo on Wikipedia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Usually the ride from Downtown to Erik's house took less than an hour, but this time since it was after a show, there was a lot of traffic and James warned that it would be a while before they even managed to get out of the city. They didn't mind. They had a wonderful evening, their stomachs were full, they were warm and they had each other as company. All was well in their private world.

Erik wondered if he should kiss Christine. He didn't want to go too fast, it was only their first date after all. But what if Christine was waiting for his kiss, he didn't want her to think he didn't found her beautiful, because he did found her so.

Christine wondered if she should kiss Erik. She didn't want to too go to fast, it was only their first date after all. But what if Erik was waiting for her kiss, she didn't want him to think she didn't found him beautiful, because she did found him so.

Each of them was looking at the other from the corner of the eye, wondering if he/she dared to take the first step and at the same time worrying both about doing it and not doing it.

Finally, after a few minutes of covert looks from one to the other, Erik decided to take the plunge. "Christine," he said, "I wish very much to kiss you. May I?"

Christine was surprised by Erik's words since they were the ones she was on the verge of saying. She was also very moved by his obvious nervousness and the fact he actually asked her permission before kissing her for the first time flattered her.

She finally gave the answer Erik wanted. "Yes, Erik. You may kiss me," and he proceeded to do so. And, oh, what a kiss it was, it went down to her toes and they curled!

She kissed him back with enthusiasm and he moaned in her mouth, which only served to increase her kiss. After a few moments of bliss, Erik stopped, looked Christine in the eye and said "wow".

She blushed a little, giggled and answered back to him "wow".

They were both relieved their first kiss had gone so well. They weren't talking now, just looking in each other's eyes and dreaming.

Suddenly the car slowed down and James warned Erik. "Mr. Korvin, sir, it's begun to snow too fast. It seems there's a snowstorm coming on and blizzard conditions on the road. We can't continue to drive, it's too dangerous."

Erik looked through his window. The snow, which had been falling slowly, looking like powdered sugar falling from the sky; was now coming down like wet cement. They couldn't see very well in front of the car. James was right. It was becoming too dangerous to continue. Thankfully, he had seen an ad for an inn a little further up the road. Erik asked him to phone on ahead to see if there was room for them. Thankfully, the owners reassured James they still had empty rooms. Erik had him rent three rooms for them.

Christine was relieved they wouldn't have to drive further in this weather. She wasn't used to wintry road conditions anymore and she never liked much driving in the country in this season anyway. The visibility was so bad that a ride that should have taken less than fifteen minutes took them about thirty and it was getting worse.

At last they were entering the driveway that had just been swept clear a few moments ago, but already there were mounds of snow piling in. James parked the car and they all got out in a hurry to be safely inside. In the lobby Erik took out his cell phone and called home.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Meg was wondering how Erik and Christine evening had gone. They were a little late coming back even if they had gone to a restaurant after the show. She looked outside wondering how was the weather as she could hear the wind wailing outside and the snow was falling hard. She knew James was an excellent driver and Erik was careful but she was still worried and hoped they'd find someplace to stay. She went to see if her mother or Nadir had any news but they had none either. Just as Marie was beginning to be worried too, the phone rang and Erik was on the line. She hurried to answer it.

"Erik," she cried with relief! "Is everything all right? Where are you?"

"We're fine." He reassured her. "We're at a small inn about midway between the city and home. We're going to stay there for the night and until the roads are clear. The weather is horrible; the cleaning crew can't keep up with the snow and the wind. Is was really too dangerous to continue driving." "I'm sorry I haven't called you earlier, Marie, but it was a last minute decision."

"It's all right, dear," Marie sighed. She gave the news to Meg about the Inn. Meg took the phone away from her mother. "Erik! How was your evening?" "It was wonderful, Meg. Thanks for asking." "Alright! Pass me Christine", she insisted. Erik shrugged at Meg's strange behaviour and lent his phone to Christine who smiled her thanks. While she was talking to Meg he went to the reception desk to pay for their first night.

"Hi, Meg." Christine didn't even have time to put in another word that Meg was excitedly asking about the outing. "So, tell me all of it, Christine. How was it? I want all the details." Christine laughed at her friend's insistence and related her evening to Meg. When she talked about the raspberries, whipped cream and champagne, she heard Meg's sigh. Then she went on about the supper at the restaurant and the Meringue peach, which made her drool in remembrance of its delights. Meg was nodding verbally and saying 'yes, go on' and 'huh, huh" at everything she was saying. Suddenly Meg interrupted Christine by asking, "So, did he kissed you?" "Meg", she exclaimed shocked. "I'm not a 'kiss and tell' kind of person!" Meg squealed, "Yes, he did! Yes, he did!" "So, tell me. How was it?" Christine was resolved not to tell all the details to Meg. Some things were so precious they were private. It was that way with Erik's first kiss. "All right. I'll tell you more about it when we get home. Goodbye", and she closed the phone leaving Meg surprised and terribly curious.

Marie was wondering what was happening; Meg was dancing around the room. She kept chanting, "They kissed!" "Erik and Christine had their first kiss!" Marie realizing what had Meg so happy took her by the waist and they waltzed together. Nadir who happened to go by the room went in to see what the fuss was all about. Seeing Marie and Meg dancing together and laughing like lunatics, he clucked at their antics and asked them what had them so happy. Marie told him that everyone was safe. While he was happy about it, Nadir still didn't understand what was happening. He shrugged and went away. Marie and her daughter were still celebrating and suddenly, overcome by happiness, she highfived Meg who was surprised enough that her mouth was left hanging open. Marie laughed at her and told her she'd catch flies with her mouth open so wide. She shook her head and closed her mouth, still grinning happily.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Christine went to the desk to join Erik who was talking to the nice middle-aged couple who owned the Inn. They presented themselves as Mr. Curtis and Mrs. Anna Belay. They asked to be called by their first name since they felt their clients were like an extended family to them. Realizing no one had any clothes to change into, Anna kindly explained it happened often enough that they had clothes they kept especially for that purpose, lending them to their clients. They had a range of sports clothes for men and women in all sizes and they even gave the underclothes away.

Christine was relieved, as she didn't relish the idea of sleeping in her underwear and wearing the same dress all day long at least.

Curtis called his teenage daughter to show the guests the clothes' closet and their room. He explained that Chancy was a college student home for the Holidays and she was helping them out during her stay. He proudly explained she was studying Business Administration at SUNY Oswego. She was the first one in the family to go to college and they had great expectations about her.

A sullen looking young woman of eighteen or nineteen appeared at Curtis' side. She didn't seem happy to work during her vacation. Although Christine understood the feeling she felt Chancy was lucky. In college her choices of jobs had been from saleslady in small boutiques with rude bosses and snobbish patrons, to administrative assistant in small companies downtown with no A/C and clunky heaters, which made for warm summers and cold winters with noise and pollution. So she felt that all things going, Chancy's fate wasn't that horrible. Not of course that the girl was in any mood to appreciate it judging by her expression.

She looked on indifferently at Christine and James, finding them beneath her notice. Then, looking up at Erik's voice and seeing a rich and handsome man, she suddenly brightened and seemed interested in helping out the clients. Or rather, to Christine's disgust, in helping Erik.

She was furious! That 'GIRL' was trying to steal her man! Whoa! Where had that thought come from? She'd never been possessive before. In fact, she couldn't stand possessive people! It was so barbaric and primitive. People don't belong to each to each other! Suddenly she had a horrible doubt, what if Erik was interested in that girl? He had every right to make his own choice. At least, she was trying to convince herself of it. And she'd known Erik since a few days only, why did she felt he belonged to her? She still continued glaring at Chancy as she was choosing her own change of clothes. Humph, Chancy was taking chances with her life, Christine felt.

Chancy looked at Christine glaring at her and smirked 'I don't care'. She was getting obnoxious in Christine's opinion, and her pathetic attempts at getting Erik's attention weren't working, much to her relief. He seemed oblivious and uninterested in Chancy, which made Christine happy. That 'child' was trying to show her generous curves and 'accidentally' rubbing her breasts on Erik's arm. Christine felt it was enough and interfered by telling Erik she was done.

They got out of the room and Chancy had them follow her up the stairs, making sure Erik had a nice view of her ass. She looked behind her shoulder to see what affect the view had on Erik. She was shocked and surprised to see it had none. He wasn't even looking at her but at the skinny, older woman. He had even put his arm over hers to guide her on the stairs.

The rooms were beautiful! They had a quaint, Victoriana look with a private bathroom. The fixtures were very modern with an ancient look. It was very nice. Christine looked at the shower longingly; she was beat and dreamed only of resting after cleaning herself. The three rooms were very much alike, only small details differentiated them. After being shown to James and Erik's room, it was now Christine's turn. She smiled at Erik and assured him she'd be all right after a quick shower. He asked her to knock on his door when she was ready as he had another small surprise for her. She tried to prod him but he didn't revealed what it was all about.

She hurried to shower and change, and went to Erik's room.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Erik went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He'd be happy to wash and change too. He suddenly remembered he hadn't brought any more of his covering make-up with him. He was in somewhat of a quandary. He really wanted to clean up but what about his face? Christine hadn't minded but what about the other guests? And what was it with Chancy? What did she want with him? Surely she didn't believe he'd be interested in her. She was much too young for his taste and he had Christine. How any man who found such a treasure could even think to look at any other woman? Unbelievable!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Christine knocked on Erik's door and he let her inside. He finished combing his hair and Christine admitted to herself it was much better now he didn't have porcupine quills on his head. She smiled at the memory. He was so endearing in his eagerness to please her. She had never met a man willing to put so many efforts just for her. She loved it.

"Well, what's this new surprise, Erik?" She was eager to know. He smiled at her and gave her his hand so they got down the stairs hand in hand. It was nice; she found that she liked Erik's protectiveness. They went to the living room and Christine saw they were alone. It was late, after midnight, and a fire was still lit in the fireplace, illuminating the room with its gentle glow and soft warmth.

On the table in front of the fire there was two hot chocolate cups with small marshmallows on top. Christine laughed at it. It was so cute; it was as if she was living a scene right out of a Christmas movie. She thanked Erik with a kiss on the cheek. He loved the way she thanked him. They sat down in the stuffed chairs in front of the fire and quietly sipped their warm drinks. Christine rose and went to the sofa. "Come sit with me, Erik." She gestured at the place at her side and he complied. Then she snuggled up to him, he sighed and put his arm around her shoulder. Everything was all right in their world.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, but I'm quite happy to own the plot. Some words will be written differently than American English, being Canadian, I'll use Canadian English. The college and the program are real. The inn isn't, so it belongs to me, as do the owners and their guests! Ghana is a West African country; check it out on Wikipedia. Hiplife is a kind of Ghanaian rap; listen to the music even though it's in one of the languages spoken in that country. It's very good. I've created the small town where Erik lived and the school where he studied too. In this chapter we'll learn more about James, Erik's driver. The Asantehene is the Ashanti's paramount chief and perhaps the most revered individual in the central part of the country. The Ashantis are a culturally and politically dominant tribe in the country; Twi is their language.

WARNING! There's one four-letter word at the end of the chapter.

Authoress: MJ MOD

Betas: Operacynic

Great job, ladies!

Thanks to all my reviewers and remember; I love reviews, accept even anonymous ones and answer to all.

A/N I'm compiling a list of possible Betas for when my primaries aren't available, so if you're still interested, drop me a word. This story is rated Teen and it won't go up, however it doesn't mean that when this one is over I won't be writing a story with an M rating. Also, _gasp;_ my other stories might be E/OW! LOL

Some critics have come to my ears. It seems there have been complaints about the way this story is going, some people have PM'd Tory about it. If you have problems, PM me and send me suggestions or ideas, I'll be happy to read them and maybe I'll even use them.

Note to Tory's reviewers who are stirring up trouble and trying to hurt me. Be happy, you won and thanks for courage and honesty. She's rewriting the story so your poor little sensibilities won't be offended by my version.

Beta Note: TC: E/OW! Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!

Xela: It's our first time beta-ing and we're really happy that MJ MOD is letting us do this!

**The Science of Love**

Chapter 10 

Erik was very happy. Never in his life had had he anyone or anything to cuddle with him or to cuddle to. He liked the feeling of Christine's warm body next to him, the trust she showed in him. He glanced at her and chucked softly. She had fallen asleep! It was very endearing and charming. He wished they could stay this way all night long but they were in the inn's living room and not in his home, sadly. What's more is that she was using his arm as a pillow, and it was getting numb. He really wished he didn't have to awaken her. "Christine, wake up. You fell asleep and you really should go to bed. Come on, I'll help you up", he whispered softly in her ear.

"Mmmm?" she mumbled. She finally awoke with a start. _Oh my God! How embarrassing!_ She had fallen asleep on the sofa and she was sure she had drooled on Erik. What a way to end a first date, sheesh! She looked at Erik who seemed amused. "I'm sorry, Erik. I had no idea I was so tired."

"It made me happy Christine that you trusted me enough to feel comfortable sleeping beside me. I never had anyone do that before. Not even a pet."

Christine hugged him. "I never had anyone to snuggle to either Erik," she yawned.

Erik helped her up. "Come, I'll help you up the stairs to your room."

She stumbled slightly while on the stairs but Erik caught her just in time. She squeezed his hand in thanks. They stopped in front of her door and before they went their separate ways, Christine caught Erik by the sleeve, kissed him passionately, smiled and closed her door leaving a bewildered and very happy Erik go to his own room.

Christine washed up a little, changed into her nightclothes and slipped under the covers. She fell asleep instantly and began to have the strangest dream she ever remembered having. She was on a stage, wearing a strange costume, something that looked to be taken from a Lawrence of Arabia's silent movie. She was singing opera. It was an old building, very classical looking, with boxes high in the air. _She finished singing 'Think of Me Fondly' from Hannibal; she was almost faint from nerves. She glanced up to Box 5, where she saw a shadow. She shuddered from fear and excitement. It was he, The Phantom of the Opera!_ Her dream stopped there and the rest of the night continued as usual.

Erik cleaned himself up slightly, put on his pyjamas and slipped under the covers. He fell asleep and immediately began to dream. He was in an ancient building, in a box. He was wearing very formal evening clothes. There was something different with his face; he was wearing a mask. Before his wondering got any farther, he saw Christine on the stage. She was wearing a slave girl costume and singing an Aria from some Opera. _He felt very proud of his student; she was showing up his work to the world. He was worried for her; she looked near fainting. Before he could go to her side he glanced into the public and saw red. How dared **he **show his face here, in the Phantom's Opera! This slave of fashion!_ Erik's dream stopped and the rest of the night was uneventful.

Christine woke up feeling refreshed. She looked at the clock on the bed stand and gasped. Ten o'clock! She doesn't sleep so late usually, although, the day before had been very tiring. She opened the drapes to get a look outside. It was still snowing and very windy. She couldn't even see what was under the window. She showered and dressed to go see how Erik was.

Erik had been up for about an hour, he had washed up and was waiting for Christine to wake up and knock on his door. He was eager to tell her about his dream. He had toyed with the idea of going to her room but he had quickly dismissed the idea when he'd remembered how tired she'd been. When he heard her calling him softly through his door he hurried to open it up.

"Good morning, Erik. Have you been up for a long time now?" She kissed him.

"Good morning, Christine. Yes, I awoke around eight this morning. I had the strangest dream last night." He had just discovered he loved Christine's good morning kisses.

"I'm famished. What about you?" Christine asked.

Erik looked embarrassed. "I'm hungry too but I really don't want to eat in the living room." _I don't need the women and children running out of the room screaming._

"Don't worry about it, Erik. We could eat in my bedroom and tell each other about last night's dreams."

Erik thought about it for a few seconds and accepted. It would give him the exclusive pleasure of her company for a few hours longer. "Alright. I'd love a cheese omelette if possible, with white bread and a glass of milk, please."

Christine smiled at the memory of Erik's breakfast at his home last time and went down to the kitchen to get their breakfasts. The owners were still hard at work but smiled cheerfully at her. She asked if she could prepare her order explaining she loved to cook and had took some cooking classes on a whim. They were pleasantly surprised and happily acceded to her request. She cooked Erik's omelette and her pancakes. She realized she was hungrier than she'd originally thought. Maybe it was all that nice country air that was causing her to feel as if she was starving. She put their plates on trays and Curtis called on Chancy to help her with the burden.

Chancy eagerly took one of them hoping she could at least get a glance of Erik and _maybe_ go into his bedroom.

Christine laughed to herself when they stopped in front of her bedroom and she saw Chancy sulking. She had her put the tray on one bed stand and put the other on the small table beside the bed. She then thanked Chancy and told her she didn't need her anymore. The girl went slowly out of Christine's bedroom all the while trying to see if Erik's door was open. When Christine saw that Chancy had gone downstairs, she went to his door and called him to breakfast.

Erik got out in a hurry, bumping into a dresser in his haste. They sat on her bed and began to eat in silence. She had remembered the way he liked his bread cut. It seemed like such a small thing but to him it felt very domestic, as if Christine was his wife. The omelette was wonderful, he enquired whether if she had made it herself. He beamed when she answered yes. He then thought the omelette was even tastier than before.

Christine was eating French pancakes with cream on them, fresh fruits and lots of coffee. She was certain she wouldn't survive without her daily dose of caffeine.

After taking off the edge of their appetites, they began to tell each other about their dreams. In the retelling, it felt as if it was the same scene but seen from two different points of views. They thought it strange but funny. Erik leered at Christine when he told her about the revealing costume she had been wearing; she laughed, and when she told him he had looked incredibly sexy in his formal clothes; he blushed.

There was a radio in the bedroom, and Erik turned it on to listen to the weather forecast, although by looking outside they could see it was still snowy and windy. The forecaster announced a slight amelioration, a few inches of snow at the most but still high winds. The Department of Transportation strongly discouraged people to drive or go outside, unless in the event of an emergency, as the roads weren't cleared yet and sometimes the wind caused whiteout. They looked at each other and decided to stay at the inn at lest until the roads were cleared.

Erik called Marie and reassured her they wouldn't attempt to drive home yet. Meg came on the phone and demanded to talk to Christine. Erik shook his head at Meg's demand and gave the phone to Christine. He got back to his room to give them a little privacy for 'girl talk'.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

James was a dark-skinned man from Ghana; he had met Erik while they were in high school. Erik was the nerd, always rejected because of his brains and his face, which had then been riddled with not only the scar. What's more, he was younger than all of them. James was the first dark man the people in this small town had ever seen face-to-face. Even worse for these small-minded persons, he was a pure-blooded African. James's parents were members of the Ghana's president diplomatic party.

They'd wanted him to go to school in a small city because they felt it was safer than New York itself and feared their son, who was often into mischief, would be drafted into a gang. He was a sports fanatic and an excellent drummer. At fifteen he was already over six feet, so he was drafted onto the football team. Even though the townspeople were happy their school was winning the championship _finally_ and thanks to James; they never really accepted him. Parents were looking at him as if he would suddenly turn 'savage' and kidnap one of their daughters. Of course, being teens, the girls dared each other to go out with the 'African' and his monstrous friend.

At first, James and Erik were flattered the popular girls wanted to go out with them, even though it caused trouble with the other boys. Erik wanted so much to be _part of the gang,_ even though he was rather young to be dating. Then James accidentally heard the girls laughing between themselves about their dares and he learned what they really thought of Erik and himself. He was especially devastated for his friend. He debated with himself for a while but in the end decided to tell him the truth. They confronted the girls and broke up with them. He was able to shrug it off to stupidity and prejudices but Erik had really thought himself in love with Wanda. He took it very hard and retreated even more in his studies.

After high school, they went their separate ways. Erik went to college, and James went back to Ghana, but they stayed in contact throughout the years. He went to college too and studied music at university. He had a successful career as a hiplife musician, but a part of him missed Erik. He always felt he owed him his music. James' parents wanted him to become an Asantehene like his maternal grandfather before him but politics never interested James very much. Erik was the one who encouraged him to follow his dreams, much to his parents' disgust. They didn't like Erik's 'influence' on their son but never succeeded in breaking up their friendship. After a few years as a musician in Ghana, James looked up Erik and learning he needed a driver offered his services. Even if it annoyed Erik, James felt it was proper and respectful of him to call Erik 'sir' when he was working.

He was lounging in the living room, feeling a little bored. He had no one to talk to. Suddenly he heard a soft voice talking to him in Twi, the language of his tribe. He raised his head, happily surprised to meet a countrywoman. They got to talk, and he discovered she was in fact a distant cousin on his father's side; she was a direct descendant of Yaa Asantewaa, a revered figure in their country's resistance to British Colonialism in 1896. She even was named after her ancestor. She had come to the States having heard about the inn from friends who had come here the previous winter and had highly recommended the place. She had always wanted to see a true snowstorm and was served beyond her wildest dreams. She adored winter sports and she was sorry she couldn't go out because of the weather.

Yaa knew of James, having seen him on television many times and had all his albums; she even had gone to many of his shows. She was one of his greatest fans and had felt saddened he had left the country to go to the United States, although she understood the debt he felt he owed Erik. In the computer age he still recorded albums that were instants hits in Ghana and were even gaining some acceptance in New York's hippest clubs. Contrary to James, Yaa was very much interested in politics, she even dreamed of being the Minister of Education to encourage more of her countrymen and countrywomen to become the teachers who were sorely needed back home. James felt he had met the woman of his life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine was telling Meg about her dream, and she couldn't stop laughing at the image of Erik in sexy formal wear and a mask. She finally managed to gasp a few words about her role in Christine's dream. She snorted with laughter when Christine told her she was a dancer in the ballet, and she had been wearing a very skimpy slave girl costume also. Meg wasn't a fan of ballet, except for Nutcracker, but even then she could barely tolerate it. She thought the idea of Christine falling asleep in Erik's arms and drooling on him hilarious.

"So my friend, how do you like my brother up to now?" Enquired Meg.

Christine informed her "I like him very much, Meg. He's a good man, very interesting and such a fine gentleman. It also doesn't hurt that he's sexy," she giggled.

Marie was listening to their conversation on the extension and made a 'thumbs up' sign to Meg and signalled her to try to get some more information from Christine.

Christine then told Meg about the breakfast she had prepared for Erik and herself and that she had even cut his toast the way he liked it. She was very proud she had remembered about it.

Meg rolled her eyes and they finished their conversation.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg cheered and her mother joined her. They were so happy that their plan seemed to be working. Erik and Christine were a match made in Heaven. They belonged together. The trick was to have them come to this realization on their own, without seeming to interfere. They were both very proud and had had difficult lives; if they knew someone had interfered in their love life it would be enough to split them apart. It was a very delicate operation but Marie was sure Meg was up to it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine went back to get Erik. It was early in the afternoon and she wanted to take a walk with him. Due to the weather they would stay near the building. They put on their borrowed clothes and had barely got out before they were buffeted by the winds. They kept on the small path, which despite having been swept was filling up again with snow.

The walls protected them against the worst of the wind. They halted there, holding hands and looking at the snow falling in packets from the sky. They stayed there for about an hour before deciding it was time to go back inside as they were beginning to lose all feeling in their legs. They both were happy to be with someone in whose company they felt comfortable enough to be able to stand the silence. She looked at the clock in the living room and gasped when she saw it was almost noon. She turned to Erik and asked him if he was hungry, his stomach growling in answer. They both laughed and went upstairs to clean up a little before lunch.

Erik told Christine he'd eat whatever was served, even a horse.

She winked at him and told him she'd see what she could do. Christine filled two trays with home cured ham, small roasted potatoes, a salad and homemade peach preserves for dessert. This time it was Anna who helped Christine out with the trays as Chancy was helping her father out in the kitchen. Christine smirked at the idea of the sullen teen being caught up and unable to get a look at Erik. They ate their fill and when Erik saw what was for dessert he teased Christine about it. She shoved a spoonful of peaches in his mouth for answer. It worked; he was so busy savouring the dessert, he didn't make any more comment. Christine laughed to herself, remembering her mother telling her as a kid 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' _So true, even for a gifted scientist, she mused. A man **is** man after all. _

They felt they needed some exercise to be able to digest their meal. The Belays suggested snowshoes and lent them with the boots and some basic instructions on how to use them. It was a lot harder to use snowshoes than Christine had thought at first. She kept falling on her face and Erik was laughing so hard he couldn't walk. What made her a little angry was that he didn't have any difficulties with his snowshoes. He attempted to give her statistics and the scientific way to walk with it but Christine didn't understood most of it and she stubbornly wanted to learn by herself. After a few hours of walking in the deep snow and, in Christine's case at least, falling, they were tired and went inside. Erik had never realized until now how much fun winter sports could be.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

James and Yaa, being avid sports fan, went cross-country skiing. The weather was terrible, so they didn't go as far as they would have liked and not as long, either. Still, it gave them a bonding moment, and they had some of the exercise they felt they needed after the inn's generous meal. They went back to the inn, and Yaa offered to help James seep the snow from the car, which he readily accepted.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was already dinnertime. Erik couldn't believe how fast time went by with his Christine; yes, she was now officially **'his'**. And he wanted to do everything in his power to make her realize it, to make her happy. For her, he'd have dinner in the inn's living room, like any normal man would.

When he announced his intention to Christine, she was moved at how far he'd go for her, even as she assured him it wasn't necessary.

Since he kept insisting, she suggested a compromise. She'd go help the owner's prepare the meals, and he'd help her bring them up to her room.

He instantly agreed to her idea.

Christine went into the kitchen and saw the Belays were already hard at work preparing dinner. They happily accepted her help. The meal was soon ready and Erik, who had been standing in the kitchen looking out of place, happily prepared the trays and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She looked around to see where Chancy was; she was busy setting the table and looking downright unhappy about it, which made Christine _very_ happy.

The dinner was homemade vegetable soup, hearty and thick. There was also homemade bread, fresh from the oven and still warm with butter spread on it. It melted in the mouth. It was so heavenly. For dessert, there was ice cream with fruit jam on it. Christine's had peaches jam and for Erik, she had put on raspberries. She couldn't believe how much she was eating at the inn. At home, she'd have coffee in the morning, followed by a sandwich on the run at lunch and a reheated slice of pizza in the evening. All of it drowned with a few gallons of coffee and for dessert, on the days she allowed herself the indulgence, it was only a chocolate tablet.

Erik had discovered he loved looking at Christine when she was eating. He felt she was much too thin and needed some filling up. Although he wasn't sure he could tell her this as he remembered Meg's reaction the one time he had dared approach the subject. He helped Christine in bringing the plates down to the kitchen, feeling very domesticated and happy about it. He wondered if it was something a husband did to help his wife. He would very much like to help Christine in this way if she was his wife. Hmm, _wife_. That word had a nice ring to it. Maybe, in the near future, if they were still dating and if she wanted to and loved him as he was beginning to love her and if she wanted to… Maybe she could be his wife and he'd be her husband. For the first time in his life he felt confident a woman could be interested in him that way.

He had very much liked their afternoon in the snow so he suggested another outing to Christine, to which she agreed with enthusiasm.

They dressed warmly as it was rather cold outside with it being nighttimes and windy. Christine suddenly threw herself on her back in the snow and began to make large movements with her arm and legs.

Erik looked at her bewildered. What _was_ she doing?

She laughed at his expression and explained she was making snow angels. She told him how it was done and managed to convince him to try. After making a few angels they stopped to look at their handiwork.

Erik was boasting his angels were more angelic looking than hers; she retorted it was only because he had longer legs and arms. He snorted at her answer and she retaliated by throwing him a snowball that she had been making while he was judging her snow angels. He looked surprised and when he realized what she was doing he created his own snowballs and they had a snowball fight. He never had had one before and he saw how much fun it was with someone you cared about. They stood there for few moments looking at the stars.

"How beautiful the sky is in the country! You can see the stars much clearer than in the city," Christine said while gazing upward.

Erik answered while looking at her, "I didn't see any stars in the sky tonight, the most heavenly body is standing right next to me."

She smiled and squeezed his hand softly. He had such a way with words, how romantic to be compared to a star in the heavens.

Finally it was time to go inside. Again Erik had the Belays serving two hot chocolate mugs with marshmallows, but this time he went upstairs with it. They sat in companionable silence, sipping their chocolates. When it was finished, Christine took the lead in kissing Erik. This time she was the initiator. It was a very passionate kiss; she even used her tongue! Erik was shocked but very eager to try it again, which they did. When it was over, they both were panting. Christine's eyes were glazed as Erik licked his lips and said, "Oh, Christine. You taste like chocolate."

She sighed happily at his words and went downstairs to bring back their cups. She went to her room and prepared for the night, while dreaming of Erik. She woke up at nine, surprised again at how late she'd slept and hurried to look through the window. At last, the snow had stopped falling and the wind had died down. She gasped at how beautiful the scenery was outside. Erik knocked at her door and asked softly is she was awake. She bade him to enter.

"Look, Erik," she exclaimed. "It's so beautiful, the sun is shining and the snow is so white it's blinding."

Erik looked at her, "You are so beautiful that you give the sun a reason to shine."

Christine kissed him again passionately. She loved his words; they were so sweet. She was sure she was falling in love with him. She reluctantly stopped and they went to get their breakfast.

That morning they ate homemade toasted bread with jam. Christine tried the raspberry one and Erik, the peaches. They then cleaned up and went downstairs, so Erik could pay for their stay and the clothes they were taking with them. They didn't want to go home wearing the clothes they had on when they came in.

Christine saw James outside saying goodbye to a beautiful woman and exchanging e-mail addresses. She was happy that he seemed to have found someone to talk to at the inn, seeing as most of the guests were families with children and therefore they had nothing in common. The car was swept and everything was ready for their departure. She felt a pinch at leaving; they had had such a nice time.

She went to the counter to say her goodbyes to the Belays. They were such a nice couple. Too bad about their daughter, though. That one had to be put under watch. Speak of the devil, Christine thought, as she saw Chancy hurrying up to have one last try at Erik_. Fat chance_, Christine thought. _Erik belongs to **me**!_

Chancy happened on Erik as he was turning around to take Christine's hand and she saw his scars. As she recoiled in disgust, Christine got furious. Thank God Erik hadn't seen the little bitch's reaction. She asked Erik to wait for her an instant as she had something to do.

She cornered Chancy and told her in no uncertain terms what she thought of her behaviour towards Erik and how cruel she had been with her reaction to his face. She added Erik was a fine man that any 'woman', and she enunciated the word 'woman', in her right mind would be proud to call her own. The twit stayed there with her mouth wide-open, looking ridiculous. Christine was incensed and horrified; she kept thinking about the way some people reacted to Erik. He was a wonderful human being, and no one deserved to receive such treatment only because of the way they looked. Chancy looked bewildered at Christine; she couldn't see what that woman found in the creep. She felt ugly people should be barred from going out in public, or at the very _least,_ wear a mask. She went to give her thoughts to Christine but one glance at her rage-filled eyes made her shut her mouth up.

Erik was waiting for her in the lobby and talking with Yaa. Christine went to him, took his hand in hers, exchanged greetings with James's friend and they went home together.

He felt Christine deserved to be loved and romanced. Although he had no idea how to go about it, he felt sure he'd find a way. He'd just use the scientific approach to the problem and apply his considerable intellect to the project. He'd research the Internet, the local bookstores and libraries. Surely he'd find good sources there on how to romance a woman. Surely, he'd know what women want.


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY IT'S LATE!** The Holidays and then computer problems slowed us down.

I don't own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, but I'm quite happy to own the plot. At the end of the chapter, I've written the recipes used by Christine. They aren't mine; they come from words will be written differently than American EnglishBeing Canadian, I'll use Canadian English.

**Authoress: ****MJ MOD**  
Betas: **operacynic  
thatvegangirl**

******Ladies, I don't know what I'd do without you. Thanks to _operacynic_ for helping me with the plot and to _thatvegangirl_ for helping me with the grammar!**

**Thanks also to all my reviewers and remember; I love reviews, accept even anonymous ones and answer to all.**

**A/N I'm still compiling a list of possible Betas for when my primaries aren't available, so if you're interested, drop me a word. This story is rated Teen and it won't go up. I'll need adult Betas for when this story is finished I'll begin an M rated one.**

**– ****Rant On – Thank you to those who complained to Tory about my version of this story and never wrote me about it or offered any suggestions, really; it was also a pleasure to learn she needed to be protected from me. However, this Rewritten version is MINE! – Rant Over –**

******CASTING: **

******Marie Giry – Leslie Caron**

******Meg Giry – Connie Nielsen (about 25 years old)**

******Erik Korvin – David Bowie (with black hair)**

******James Nkrumah – Christopher Judge**

******Christine Daae – Britt Ekland (about 5 foot high, and in her middle 20's)**

******Summary: In this chapter we will learn a little more about Erik's past, his parents and his scars. They'll also be celebrating Christmas!**

******The Science of Love**

******Chapter 11**

Erik was holding Christine's hand, marvelling about its softness and small size.

Christine was lost in thought, admiring Erik's long fingers and having _very_ naughty thoughts about them.

"What are you thinking about?" Erik asked.

She blushed scarlet and didn't answer, which made Erik wonder about what she had been thinking about.

While the roads had been cleared, there was still snow and ice on them and most drivers were acting accordingly. James was maintaining a prudent distance between their car and the others when he suddenly applied the brakes! There was a pile in front of them. James got out and called the police before going to check on the other drivers. No injuries but lots of fright. The police were there soon and took notes of everyone's declaration. When they finally continued on their way almost an hour later than originally planned, Erik called home to warn them.

Erik remembered James' friend. "Say, James, did you meet anyone interesting at the inn?"

"Well," James drawled, "I met a countrywoman who is also a cousin. Her name is Yaa. I invited her to my apartment for the New Year with some friends."

Erik smiled at the memories it evoked. He turned to Christine, "When we were together at high school, James managed to meet many interesting people wherever we went. He always had a lot of success with the women too."

"It's true I met interesting people, the proof being I met you!" James laughed.

"Will we meet her, James?" Christine enquired.

"If you wish, it'll be my pleasure," James answered.

"Did you know that James is a celebrity in Ghana and he's becoming one here too?" Erik informed Christine.

"Really? Please tell me more, Erik," Christine requested.

"When we were in school, James was already an amazing drummer. He was in the school orchestra and asked to play at all sorts of dances all over the area. He plays hiplife." Erik explained what it was.

"Well, Mr. Korvin, if it wasn't for you, I'd never have had the courage to follow my dream, and I would have gone into politics as my parents wanted. I'll always be indebted to you for my music," James elaborated.

"James, I told you many times you don't owe me anything! You were my only friend in high school. You're the one who made those years bearable. _Please_ stop calling me sir and telling me you're in my debt! I encouraged you to follow your dream out of friendship. That's all there is to it!" Erik was exasperated by James' stubbornness.

"You're right, Erik. We're best friends, and best friends stand by for each other. Still, allow me to be more formal when I'm working. I feel more comfortable this way, and even though you feel I don't owe you anything, I like working for you," James stated.

Erik sighed, resigned and amused. It wasn't the first time or the last time James and he had this discussion.

"Oh, James, I hope you're going to play some of your music for me, please!" Christine exclaimed.

"If you wish, Miss Christine, it would be my pleasure to play some of my country's music for you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At last, they were home where Marie and Meg were impatiently waiting for them. They were surprised to see the trio in clothes other than the ones they had when they went to their evening. Once she had taken off her coat, Christine told them about the inn lending clothes to guests in need and Erik buying theirs.

Marie and Meg weren't really surprised at Erik's gesture. It was exactly the kind of thing he did for others.

While in the kitchen drinking coffee, Christine told them about Erik's kisses and her reaction to them. "Do you know if I have a rival for Erik?" she queried.

Meg and her mother both smiled happily at Christine.

"No one. Erik's heart is free for the taking, Christine," Meg winked and reassured her.

It made Christine's heart feel lighter. She then related Chancy flirting with Erik and Erik being oblivious to it. The others laughed, recognizing Erik's behaviour. On a sombre note she recalled the girl's reaction to Erik's scars. "I cornered her and told her off. I was so angry, I wanted to swat her across the face!" Christine growled.

Marie was happy about Christine's reaction, but at the same time, she was sad for Erik.

"Chancy is very lucky I wasn't there. I would have knocked her teeth out!" Meg said angrily.

"Does it happen often? Is Erik usually confronted with such cruel people?" Christine almost cried at the idea.

Marie looked at her sadly, "Yes, I can say that in the ten years we've known him, it often happened. People see his scars and think of him as a monster, and he's such a kind and gentle man. He never treated any of us as employees; we're his family, his friends. He's very generous with his time too. He helped Meg with mathematics and science for all of her school years. The way people reacted to him makes him nervous to meet new people. Sometimes we worry he'll become a lonely recluse."

"What do you know about his childhood, Marie? How did he come about his scars?"

"Hmm, it was a car accident, but we don't know how it happened. He's very discrete about his parents. From what we learned from James, they are still alive. They never accepted him. They couldn't stand not to have the _perfect_ son anymore. It's sad, isn't it? He's a good man, a genius! Unfortunately, they wanted a flawless face, and because of it they stopped loving him. I have never met them, and as far as I know, Erik hasn't had any contact with them in years."

Christine felt like crying. How could Erik's parents reject him only because of his face? She shook her head incredulously and sighed. Then she recovered, and on a brighter note, she told the two women about the treats Erik had had prepared at the Theater and the dinner at the restaurant.

Meg was awed and she grinned knowingly at her mother behind Christine's back. All those details meant Erik might have a romantic interest in Christine, much to his family's delight.

They went in the living room and began decorating the gigantic Christmas tree

Erik had bought. It was a real tree, measuring over seven feet high, and all the decorations on it were real antiques. It was very beautiful. Each year they added new decorations. Erik was always the one putting the angel on top. Meg had made it in Art class while in grade school during the first Christmas they had been in his house and had given it to Erik as a gift. He had kept it all those years; it was the first Christmas gift he had received from his new family. It was made of golden foil and a little topsy-turvy, but it was Erik's favourite decoration.

Christine was moved at hearing the story of Erik's angel.

They heard noises and saw Erik and James come in with their arms full of packages. They offered to help but Erik refused. Marie and Meg looked at Christine and she laughed, "I had forgotten. At the theater Erik bought all sorts of souvenirs from the ballet. He didn't tell me what he wanted to do with it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meg had a feeling Erik would do something grandiose to dazzle Christine. She went to his room and knocked on the door, "Erik, may I come in please?" She heard some papers rustling and Erik opened his door while blocking her view with his body.

"Yes, Meg? What can I do for you?"

"What are you hiding in there?" She tried to sneak a glance around Erik but he kept putting himself in the way.

"You'll have to wait till Christmas Eve, dear sister," he smirked.

Meg pouted. "Look what I've bought. Maybe you'll find it useful," she dangled a branch of mistletoe in front of him.

He looked at it surprised. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

Meg was exasperated. Really, her big brother was sometimes beyond hope! "You put it in an entrance and when the person you're interested into walks under it, you have one more reason to kiss him or her."

Erik brightened at the idea and kissed Meg, "Thanks, little sister, I knew I could count on you!"

"Now, may I look at what you've bought?" Meg tried.

"Nope," Erik replied.

She went away sulking.

Erik got back to wrapping the presents with James' help. It took them over two hours; once they had finished they went down the stairs and put some of the packages under the tree.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What are you doing with all those other packages, Erik?" Meg wondered.

"I'm going to the Church. They're asking people to bring gifts for poor children. I've labeled them all so the volunteers will know who to give them to."

"Oh, Erik, how kind of you to do that!" Christine exclaimed.

Erik puffed out his chest; his girl was proud of his actions! It made him even happier to do a good deed.

"May I accompany you?" she offered.

"Of course you may."

They decided everyone would go, and at the same time, they'd help the volunteers so they could finish preparing Christmas in time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later when they finally came back home, everyone was tired but happy. They were also hungry, so Christine decided to cook something light, fast and nourishing. She prepared Avgolemono Soup and Chocolate Covered Strawberries for dessert. Thank God that while coming back from Church, she had thought about grocery shopping. She had been worried about what gifts to give her new friends since she didn't have much money. She thought about it and decided to cook Christmas dinner! She asked Erik and Marie's permission, and although they demurred about her owing them anything, they accepted her offer of cooking. She quickly composed the menu and wrote down the list of necessary ingredients.

It was soon time for everyone to come to the table and they degusted their meal with noises of appreciation. They realized they were hungrier than they had thought.

Erik offered to help clean up the table, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Marie and a smirk from Nadir. He acted as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about his offer.

After dinner, it was time for Erik to install his angel at the top of the Christmas tree. He had written Christine's name on it.

When Meg saw what Erik had written on the angel, she cooed at Erik who ignored her teasing.

He showed it to Christine, who was flattered by his gesture. When he had finished putting it, they turned on the lights and everyone was astonished! It was a very beautiful sight.

He went back into the kitchen and called Christine. She wondered what it was Erik wanted her to see. When she was in the kitchen's entrance, Erik stopped her. He went to her side and showed her the mistletoe that was hanging from the ceiling; he then proceeded to kiss her senseless.

Cheers and applause from the others who had gone to encourage Erik interrupted their kiss. Everyone in the house was praying and hoping Erik and Christine would fall in love, and they'd do everything in their power to make it happen. They smiled and separated.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Erik went back to his laboratory; he had earlier asked Meg to bring him a small sample of the perfume Christine's mother had used for he wanted to surprise her. He had finished recreating it. It had been a very simple task, and Meg had assured him Christine would love his gift. Erik then put the perfume into a beautifully cut crystal bottle he had bought for this purpose, glued on the label, put on the stopper and wrapped it up. There, his Angel would be happy to have more of her mother's perfume.

He put it under the tree with all the other gifts. Knowing Meg, Erik had had Nadir install a state of the art security system to catch her before she managed to know what was in the boxes.

Everything was ready for the next day, Christmas Eve. It was late and they all retired to their separate rooms.

Around three in morning, a loud voice was heard in the living room, "Put your hands up! You're under arrest for trespassing!" They all went to see what was happening, and the sight that welcomed them was very funny. Meg was there, cowering under the bright lights with her hands in the air. She saw the family looking at her with amused yet annoyed expressions, and she finally realized it was a trap.

Erik laughed. "Busted, little sister!"

She lowered her hands sheepishly and said, "Sorry to have woken everyone up."

Marie sent her back to bed with a warning look, "Meg Giry, every year it's the same thing. You could just wait till Christmas Eve to see your gifts!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was Christmas Eve's morning. The house was in an uproar; they had to be ready for the night.

After breakfast, Christine began preparing the ingredients for supper. Once again, Erik offered his help, which Christine gratefully accepted. The day passed quickly; soon it was time for lunch: they had ham sandwiches.

She marinated the chicken, and while it was in the fridge, she began to bake the pie.

She left Erik in charge of watching the meal while she went into her bedroom to change. She put on her red dress and the jewellery Erik had given her. She also used a little of her mother's perfume, which, she noticed sadly, was diminishing very fast.

It was time to serve the meal. Everyone sat at the table, already drooling.

Nadir almost fell from his chair when he noticed Erik was serving the food. Erik glared at him, daring his friend to say anything. Nadir kept silent although he was laughing inside.

They had some Avgolemono Soup as entrée, followed by Grilled Chicken with Mango Mint Salsa with a Fennel Salad. For drinks, they had the appropriate aperitifs and wines. Erik served a digestive for after the meal. They felt they were in Heaven.

Everyone pitched in to clear the table up, and they went in the living room with coffee and a slice of Fresh Peach and Ginger Pie.

Soon after it was midnight, Meg was the first to rush to distribute the gifts, which had James chuckling.

They had all already thanked Christine for her wonderful Christmas dinner, which was her gift to everyone.

Erik had given a Nutcracker to everyone. They all thought it very funny; he then gave Christine the special gift he had made just for her.

"Erik, really, you've given me so much already. There's no need for anything more," Christine protested.

"Please, my Angel, it's a special gift for a very special woman."

While she was very happy about Erik's gifts, she was overwhelmed and felt a little smothered by so many attentions. She had been alone for so long now that she wasn't used to being spoiled anymore. She was scared of not being able to return Erik's feelings for her. She liked him very much, maybe even was falling in love with him, but she wasn't sure if it was for real. She didn't want to hurt him, but she felt he was doing too much for her. She resolved to talk to him about her fears after Christmas.

She opened the package and gasped, "Oh my Goodness, Erik! Where did you find another bottle of 'Somewhere,' I was told by Evans they don't make it anymore."

"They don't. I took a small sample of your perfume and managed to recreate it rather easily."

Christine began to cry much to Erik's horror. "Meg," he exclaimed angrily, "you told me she'd be happy to have another bottle of her favourite perfume!"

Christine jumped in Erik's arms and proceeded to drown him in kisses. "Oh, thank you, Erik! Thank you!"

Meg winked at him and they settled to celebrate Christmas.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**I wish ALL MY REVIEWERS a Merry, Merry Christmas and A HAPPY NEW YEAR WITH LOTS OF LOVE!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**RECIPES FROM **

**Soup**

_The Greek version of good health in a bowl. Six servings. (For two servings, follow the measurements in parentheses and adjust the method)._

6 cups chicken broth (2 cups) (see Some Notes on Broth)

2/3 cup rice (3 tablespoons)

3 egg yolks (1 yolk)

Juice of one large lemon (1 tablespoon)

Combine rice and broth in a heavy, medium sized saucepan and bring to a boil, stirring occasionally. Reduce heat, cover, and simmer for 20 minutes. In a bowl, beat egg yolks well with a wire whip. Slowly add lemon juice to the eggs. Beat until frothy. When the rice is cooked, slowly beat one cup of broth into the egg and lemon mixture, and then pour this mixture back into the soup. Do not allow the soup to boil after this point. Keep it hot, stirring frequently for a few minutes or until soup thickens slightly. Serve with freshly ground black pepper.

**Main Dish:**

**Michael's Grilled Chicken with Mango Mint Salsa**  
_Chef Michael Andrews' "piece de resistance!" _(Well, that and his Tres Leches (with 2 secret ingredients!) served at Havana Harry's, Coral Gables, Florida.) Serves 4 - 6.

To marinate the chicken:

olive oil

balsamic vinegar

crushed clove of garlic

bay leaf

ground thyme

marjoram

salt and pepper

4 to 6 skinless chicken breasts

In a shallow pan, blend the oil, vinegar, garlic, herbs, salt and pepper to taste. Let stand in the refrigerator for at least one hour, flipping occasionally.

For the sauce:

3 mangoes, peeled and diced

1 cup of chopped mint

1 tablespoon minced or grated fresh ginger

2 cloves minced garlic

2 tablespoons rice vinegar

Toss all the sauce ingredients in a bowl. May stand at room temperature for up to 30 minutes before serving. Otherwise, refrigerate.

Grill (or broil) the marinated chicken. Serve topped with the salsa. Delicious alongside basmati rice.

**Veggies:**

**Fennel Salad  
**_An unusual and exquisitely simple salad with an Italian heritage. Fennel might be called anise or finocchio in your produce section._

fennel bulb

extra virgin olive oil

sea salt

a generous pinch of sugar

lemon juice

a splash of balsamic vinegar

freshly ground black pepper

Cut away the fennel bulb's tough base, leaves and the stringy part of the stalk. Leave the tender part of the bulb and lower, whiter part of the stalks. With a long, thin, serrated knife, slice the remaining fennel as thinly as possible to form rounds and half moons. Set aside.

In a bowl, use a wire whisk to beat the olive oil followed by each of the remaining ingredients. Toss in the sliced fennel. Taste carefully for seasonings and serve at once.

**Desserts:**

**Fresh Peach & Ginger Pie**  
Double pie crust dough for an 8"or 9" pie.

6-8 sweet, ripe peaches

1 tablespoon freshly squeezed lemon juice

The juice of a walnut-sized chunk of fresh ginger (use a garlic press)

1/4 cup cornstarch

1/4 cup sugar (or 1/3 cup if your peaches aren't the best or you like a very sweet pie)

Pinch of salt

3 pats of butter

Preheat oven to 425 degrees Fahrenheit. Peel and slice peaches 1/8" thick and toss with lemon and ginger juice. Sift the cornstarch, sugar and pinch of salt into the peaches and mix well. Line a pie plate with pastry and fill with the peach mixture. Dot with butter. Seal with top crust. Using a sharp knife, cut 4 steam holes in pastry. (Bake on a cookie sheet if you fear spills). Bake 30 - 40 minutes or until golden brown and bubbling. After 25 minutes, if the pie appears to be browning too quickly, cover edge of crust with a wreath of tin foil. Allow to cool to lukewarm before serving.

**Chocolate Covered Strawberries**  
_Recipe courtesy of Helena Echlin._

The secret to this is DRY strawberries – a single drop of water can seize (coagulate) the melted chocolate. Point to our Tips page for Chocolate Advice.

8 ounces semi-sweet chocolate

1 pint strawberries

Melt chocolate. Twirl the strawberries in it as gracefully as you can, and put them on a plate, stem side down. Leave them in the refrigerator for an hour or so, to let the chocolate set.


End file.
